Animator History
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: In present day, in California, after a team of four saved time and returned "The Mothership", another time machine was made and once again stolen. It relies on one young man and his... friends to save history being changed again.
1. Alex Wayne

"History is written by the victors." Quoted by Winston Churchill. Can history be written by the victors or can history be written by lairs? Over the history of time, there's history that is written in time that shows events that changed mankind by politics, tradition, even cultural. If anything is possible to change history, would it stay the same or overturn? Any history event or time is possible to be inverted for different outcomes or repeat itself. The CEO of Mason Industries by the name of Connor Mason invited two time machines, before leading to debit and one of them was stolen. However, with a team that was hired by Mason himself was able to recover the stolen time machine. Now, let's imagine if we are able to travel back in time or see creatures from the animated world.

By the same man who invited the time machines, started a new project of building another time machine that sends people to the animated or any universe of their choice. You'll probably think building a universal time machine that sends people to the other side of the world based from a video game, TV series, movies, book, comic books. You could name more! Like if you were in _The Magic Tree House_ book series, however finding any movie or TV series in the tree house, you could simply say "I wish to go there.". All the sudden, you'll be warped to any universe and _voila_! When it was first released, many consumers started to use the new time machine and profited Mason Industries that led them out of their debts and went sky rocketed in profit. In secret, Connor Mason started a new project of a time machine that he used the money from the sales. Bringing a character from the animated world into our world!

Despite of numerous test fails, he wasn't going to give up, as a Walt Disney quote keeps going to Mason's head, "Keep Moving Forward...". After his fail attempts, he manages to complete the newly time machine. However, the celebration was short lived. A group of dissidents continues to challenge Mason Industries, alike the same culprits that stole the time machine and attempt to rewrite history. A group of armed culprits raided the Industries, killed most of the scientists and researchers, including Connor Mason. With the newly made time machine in their hands, they continued to press on how to use and secretly allying with individuals from history or the alternate universe. Since the culprits dispersed after the terrorist attack, many citizens forgot about the attack. However, it is still unknown to this present day what they're really planning to do.

* * *

Now... enough of the story's opening, this story is about me. Alex Wayne. I'm currently living in the present day in California in the United States of America. By the time when Connor Mason passed, California was the most single largest population in the states. Despite of the poverty, failure of our politicians continued to battle keg over our president's leadership or even what the state needs or want the most. Most of the people wanted to escape the reality, as most people wanted to avoid our current reality. I'm even one of them. However, since growing in the middle class, as I continued to work my way in college to pursue my dreams to be a historian. Currently, I'm held in my dead in job working at retail to make my living, as customers continued to rant and demand to get their ways that include money, changes in store's policy, even trying to exchange to get what they want. Every day after working in the morning, I would end up heading to my state's university from there, I study history mostly American History. Ever since I was a young boy, I was wanted to learn about our country's history, at the same time; my pastimes would watch movies that I continued to collect and watch sometimes, watch my favorite shows: like _Watership Down, Family Matters, Family Guy, Yu-Gi-Oh!,_ and also most surprisingly, as people would scratch their heads even give me looks, if I shared it with anybody is _The Apprentice_. Besides of movies and TV shows, I would read history books and my final biggest pastime was gaming. If I was on any of my days off from work and not schedule for a class on that day, I would game out like _Call of Duty_. I would most times play online team deathmatch, or even come across with one of my studying and co-worker of mine, named Jon.

Jon is mainly my friend, or real friend... period. Although we have differences on what we talk, but we would see each other at work, studied together at the university or mostly online on _Call of Duty_. One night, before our big event in our university, we were playing _Black Ops 4_ online and discussed about our big day.

"Man, I can't wait for you to see this time machine Alex!" Jon voice came from our voice-chat.

"I suppose." I said little anxiously, despite when I first heard of about the time machine's exhibition.

"Come on, man. You seemed thrilled, as if you wanted to peek inside the machine." he tried to lift my spirits up.

"I know, but they'll be those guys there. I just don't want to make myself the laughing stock, because who I am." I said, as the usual bullies would be along with the exhibition.

"Yeah I know, we'll try to avoid them much as possible." Jon said.

I shook my head, as I managed to get my game winning kill.

"Nice shot." Jon complimented.

"Thanks." I thanked him.

"Alright, I'll be in bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jon." I said, as the screen got to the game lobby.

I turned off my TV and the PS4, and headed to bed. As I was heading to bed, I continued to hear the chats of my cousins, my brother, and my father outside in the garage shooting darts, while doing their usual stuff that I rather not say. When I got on my bed, I continued to hear their loud chats, as their radio played with the garage side door opened. The smell of flavored weed entered my room, despite of having the window open to have the cool, fresh breeze entered my room with my fan running. However, the cannabis smell mixed the air into flavored smoke. Not even a single star was out, despite of having clear skies. I closed my eyes, as I put on some ambient beach waves or cold snow winds to put me to sleep.

In the next morning, I went to work, as I opened at my department. While I was working, I continued to hear the voices of complaining customers from the next department, as they constantly demanded for refund and mumbled in curse putting it out on us, whenever they don't get in their way. At least it was a four hour day so I could attend class, however our class was minimal day because of the exhibition of the time machine. At one point, I was clocking out from work, a customer tried to stop me for needing help, but my time was up and I asked one of my co workers to help, but that person was too busy talking and chanting with other co-workers. I told the customer that one of them could help her, before she was upset that I couldn't help and taunted to say "What great customer service this is!"

I managed to clock out in time, before a supervisor could speak to the customer, until she was helped by my co-workers. I dashed out towards the parking lot, got into my car and dashed over to my community college to attend the event. When I arrived there were hundreds of college students, even high schoolers, probably seniors ditching walkthroughs to attend the exhibition.

"Alex, hurry!" I heard Jon's voice and saw him waving, as I headed my way towards.

"Am I late?" I asked.

"Nope, just in time." Jon answered. "There's a programmer or some researcher, who is going to speak about the new time machine."

"Well, well." we turned to hear one of our bullies by the name Issac or goes by "Flash" for some reason like from _Spiderman_. "We have some nerds attending the event."

I remained silent to ignore them, as Jon sticks up for me. "Just leave us alone, we just want to have a good time."

"Who cares, just traveling to universes would be awesome and I would take you dumps for a ride to leave you both stranded." Flash spoke, as his buddies laughed.

"Issac!" our history instructor came in. "What is going on here?!"

"Nothing, we're just hanging out." Flash respond. "Besides it's 'Flash'."

"Well Issac or 'Flash', if I ever hear any word that involves nothing to do with the event, or anyone... I would flunk you from my class. Don't take it as a joke." our instructor said, before joining the crowd of students and some staff to watch the event.

After he left, Flash licked his hand and rubbed it on my face and Jon's, before walking away.

"What jerks." I whispered.

"Come on, let's have a good time." Jon encouraged, as the both of us joined the spectacle.

"Good morning students and staff. My name is Rufus Carlin, a programmer for Mason's Industries. We're pleased to announce our latest time machine that would travel to a different universe of our choice and bring them into our world." Everyone gazed at the time machine, as the cloth was unveiled. I could even gaze at the machine and think of the journeys that I would done if I was able to afford it.

"Alike to our original, with some new modifications, this time machine would be able to bring a character from the universe you travel to, without expiration of the character." the guest speaker continued.

I took out my phone, as I was about to take pictures and waited until he finished speaking. "Excuse me."

"Yes, sir you have a question?" the guest speaker got my attention.

"Is it alright, for... me to take some pictures. For a class assignment." I stumbled a bit, as I wanted to take some few photos of the machine for my extra credit assignment... and of course for my personal interest.

Mr. Carlin nodded his head for approval. "Help yourself."

I had my phone go to camera mode to start taking some pictures, from the first few shots kept being blurry of course from Flash and his buddies bumping into me on purpose.

"Now is there any questions any could ask about the new time machine?" Mr. Carlin wanted to have anyone ask a question.

I slightly raised my hand, as some people sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Yes." he confirmed me to ask him.

"So I understand the time machine could take you pretty much anywhere. My question is... is... is there a possibility that someone could attempt to rewrite an event or history itself?" I asked.

Mr. Carlin seemed to know what I was trying to ask him. Everyone seemed to be curious on that question. "It's best that we don't try to re-write an event or change the events itself, because if it happens, the future would have a different outcome and probably there would be some non-existence either on a politician becoming president or even you."

I took his advice, as everyone dismissed it and Mr. Carlin continued to speak, as Jon gave me an unusual look and probably thinking: _Alex what kind of question is that?_ Well in the end of the exhibition, Jon and I walked to the parking lot where our cars are parked.

"Rewrite history or event? What kind of question is that?" he questioned me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Since the raid at the HQ of Mason's Industries, any of those guys, who took the time machine probably could have motives for anything. Like rewriting history."

"Come on, man. Everyone forgot about it. It was just a incident." Jon spoke.

"It doesn't right though. Anybody could be that dumb enough to try to change an event that probably happen to you in the past that you wanted to fix or have different outcome." I spoke.

"You know nobody can't change the past. Even Jay Gatsby." Jon brought up about Jay Gatsby's theory of changing the past from _The Great Gastby_.

"I know, but since those time machines are out, anybody could do that nowadays."

"Not very likely. If they even try to do it, they would later be asked by the company itself if you did. Not many people or hardly anybody at all." Jon continued.

I nodded my head. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Well, hopefully tomorrows class would be interesting than." Jon spoke, as he got into the car.

"Wanted me to send you 'the descent' pictures of the time machine?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure, besides, I hope you still had a good time, despite of Flash and his buddies." Jon answered.

"I did sort of a way, I'll see you tomorrow." I got into my car, before I said goodbye and started to head my way home.

While I was driving, I still didn't know what the question came into my head. Probably from the shootings at the industries or it just came at me, as if I wanted to change my past. However, I knew about changing the past would stay somewhat the same, if involved with me.

 _I wonder the time machine would still be here tomorrow_. I said to myself and thinking about visiting the past without changing anything. When I got home, I spend the rest of my day, playing the PS4 before going to bed, as I continued to wonder what the time machine would do, if I tried it.


	2. A Time Machine

In the next morning, I woke up early from the fact I didn't have work, but I have a morning class to attend. After I got up and getting ready, I drove to my college campus to see if the time machine is still there. While I was driving, the night sky still clouded over the early morning. The best thing about the mornings was that not many people drive about, so I have enough time that I could get where I needed to go. Finally, I reached over to the campus and parked my car in the student's parking lot and the time was 6 o'clock on my phone. I walked to the campus to see it completely empty, although they just opened the buildings for morning students and teachers to arrive before the morning starts.

I got to the same place in the middle of the college ground where the time machine was displayed, but it was gone. I felt my heart slightly sank that I never will know what inside of it is like. I began to think that it couldn't be shipped out already, but possibly today. Mostly what I'll be thinking, if a time machine would have been stored somewhere in a university or a community college, it would have been put in the Science department. I got inside the department building to see it deadly silent, but calmly still. I wandered through the halls and figured that it wouldn't be in the classrooms. I would normally find the classrooms locked or some of the instructors were getting prepared for the morning lecture. I managed to reach towards a staircase that took me to the basement of the department for storage and receiving ends.

I tried to open the door, miraculously and surprising, it was left unlocked. I opened the door to see storage boxes filed neatly on shelves. There were some stuffed animals that were probably used for mostly biology classes or ecology. In the very end, near the receiving doors, I saw the same time machine is there! I walked towards touched it's door, as if I was Lucy, who discovered the wardrobe that leads to Narnia. I thought, since it would be my only time and ever, that I would wanted to look inside to see the controls and what it does. I opened the door slowly to see it's chamber with the controls, almost resembling to Stewie's Time Machine. I walked over to see the controls. They featured on where you wanted to go on what time, place, and/or a universe: real world or fiction, which has it's subcategories. I looked behind to make sure no one was there, so I could be able to try it out for the first time. My hand started to reach towards one of the settings of the controls, until...

 _Excuse me, son._

I turned around to see it was none other than the same guest speaker from yesterday, Rufus Carlin. "Oh... uhhh... I'm sorry Mr. Carlin sir, I didn't mean to intrude, but-"

"You wanted to see the controls?" he smiled.

"Yes." I answered.

"As well of trying it out to travel another universe or time?" he than smirked.

A little embarrassed that he figured what I was attempting to do. I decide to tell the truth and be honest. "Yes Mr. Carlin, it's true."

"Please, just call me Rufus." he chuckled.

"Alright, Rufus. Yes, I was wanting to test it to see if it works." I admitted.

"Where would you go?" he asked, as he came closer.

As I was at the controls at the time, I wasn't sure where I wanted to go. Probably wanting to travel to a gaming universe of _Call of Duty_ to be a soldier, _Watership Down_ to discover the warren at the "high lonely hills", or even thinking about visiting the once grandness ship in the world, before it sank in the Atlantic Ocean, the RMS Titanic.

"I'm not sure, where I wanted to go. Probably somewhere, I belong I guess." I second guess.

"From bullies." Rufus Carlin figured, surprising me.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"It was the same way for Connor Mason, when he first built this time machine. Everyone picked on him, because he couldn't do it or it was impossible to travel to another universe. Until he did it and everyone was amazed." he answered.

"Do you used to work with him and know him?" I asked.

"I knew him when I first joined his company and he has the similar personality like you: shy, quiet, but intelligently smart." he answered.

"I'm sorry what happened to him though." I apologized for Connor Mason's death, to figure they're probably friends. "Do you miss him?"

Rufus Carlin took a moment to reflect in thought, before he let out a exhale relief. "Yes, I do."

"I guess everybody loses someone we truly hold dear or befriended." I said.

Before he could say anything else, a door opened to see a suited man walked towards us. "Mr. Carlin, we're here to collect the time machine and escort it back to warehouse."

"Oh, yes. Very good." Rufus acknowledges, as the suited man looked at me.

"And who you must be? You know you shouldn't be here, it's only staff and facility members only, sonny."

"It's alright." Rufus pardoned. "I'm sorry, your name is-"

"Alex Mason sir." I greeted.

"Nice to meet you and this is one of my colleagues." Rufus greeted me to the suited man.

"Just call me Nolan. Nolan Sorrento." the suited man greeted.

"Nolan Sorrento? Not the same 'Nolan Sorrento' from-"

"No, no, no." Nolan laughed and chuckled, as I thought he was the "Nolan Sorrento" from _Ready Player One._ "It's just a coincidence."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put on it harsh like, if I did." I apologized.

Nolan just laughed, as Rufus chuckled along. "It's alright, many of our guys at work mistakenly call me that, whenever I meet someone knew and seen the movie."

I shook my head and understood that he's not the same Nolan from the movie.

"I suppose you should be on your way to class, it's already 7 o'clock." Rufus looked at the time. "And also I need to get the time machine sealed in time, before shipment."

"Well, I guess I'll see you both later or around." I started to head my way out.

"Wait, before you go." Rufus reached inside his shirt pocket to pull out his name-card. "Here, if you're interested in the future that you wanted to join the industries or need anything, don't be afraid to call and my number is there."

I accepted his card and put it inside my wallet. "Thanks and I'll think about that." I left the basement and hurried my back to the first floor. I opened the door to see some students were getting ready for their class. I started to make my journey over to the main campus department where my history class is being instructed.

* * *

After managing to arrive on time and turned in my extra credit work from yesterday. My history instructor started to teach us about the Puritan times in New England during the 17th century. I was taking my notes, as usual while most of the class listened in, write notes to friends or text in class, even one student was asleep without even making a snore. While I was listening to my instructor, I looked over towards the window to see the sun is up and the clouds are clear. A man in shades in a coat stalked through the classroom. I looked around to see if the mysterious man was staring at me or at a classmate, or even the instructor. I looked back to see the man was staring hard at me, even at one point reached his hand on his ear and talking.

"Mr. Wayne?" my instructor called me that drew me back towards the lecture.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you answer the question please regarding to Salem's Witch Hunt and motives, please." he spoke.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry." I apologized and cleared my throat. "The motives during the Witch Hunt in Salem is from the cause of land disputes between farmers and landowners. After three women were accused in months on later, the 'afflicted girls' started accusing farmers, landowners, even oppositions against Parris and the Putnam's. As well as the 'afflicted girls' decided go about their wails and affections to cover their own skin, as they know better that they learned folk remedies and fortune telling from Parris' slave and it was against Puritan beliefs."

"That's correct." the instructor nodded his head for approval, as I was paying attention.

I looked back over to see the mysterious man has disappeared. I couldn't help to wonder who that man was and what he was doing. However, I decided to let it go and continued to follow along with the class, until the lecture was over. I exited out of the classroom and entered the halls, as Jon catches up with me.

"Hey Alex!"

"Hey Jon." I said.

He looked around to make sure no one was looking at us. "Are you on hey-wire or something, you were staring outside and our instructor called you out?"

I looked around and whispered. "Have you... been followed along or seen by anybody?"

"No man, the last person I wanted to know whose following me is my parents." he joked.

"I'm serious. I saw a strange man in shades and apparently he was talking through an ear-piece." I explained to him.

"You trouble making dude, you totally got busted." he joked once again.

"What you talking about?" I was following his joke, as he was kidding.

"You did something in the campus and you're not allowed to sneak into a locked basement, except staff."

"Shut up, I did went down to the basement of the Science Department to find the time machine we saw yesterday." I told him.

"Really? Did you... did you peek inside?" Jon grabbed my arms.

"I did."

"Dude, what's it like?!" he wanted to know everything inside the machine.

"Nothing special, just like as if you were in Stewie's time machine and traveling different universes." I answered.

"That's not even close, than the one I went onto. I totally traveled to the _Pokemon_ and I met some Pokemon species there." Jon thought differently from his own experience, as he recalled that he been onto a time machine that he traveled to the _Pokemon_ Universe. "You need to travel at least once to see what it's like!"

"I know, but..."

"But what?" he questioned.

I sighed. "Nevermind. Maybe I should one day."

"That's the ticket! Alrighty, I got to get to my next class, see you later probably at work." he said.

"See you later, Jon." I waved.

"Bye Alex!" he dashed off so he could get to his next class. I began to find my way out of the main campus department and reached towards main yard of the campus. My journey towards the parking lot got halted by Flash and his boys.

"Well, well, well... Alex Wayne." he taunted, as his friends laughed.

I sighed, as I wanted to get home. "What do you want, Flash?"

"Nothing, although you looked crept out during class today and soon as you got out. What is the trouble you did?" he teased.

"I did nothing! Now please let me by, I need to go home!" I spoke, as I tried to move past him, but he pushed me to the ground.

"Let you by? You hear that guys, 'let me by'." Flash chuckled. "How could I let someone by, who is a retard and a nerd?"

"Which is it?"

"Excuse me?" Flash raised his eyebrows, as his friends "oohed".

"You heard me, am I a retard... or a nerd... at least make up your mind." I tried to speak up for myself.

"You're a deplorable and trash just like those voters, who voted for our President." Flash cursed. "We just wanted to stop by and remind you as always."

His buddies opened up their backpacks and dumped receipts from my store, as they chanted and teased me to get a manager or a supervisor for their help, while laughing.

"Let's go boys." Flash clapped their hands. "Have nice rest of your day, loser."

A retard. A derogatory term against people with mental disabilities or mentally ill. The reason why they called me that, because I'm highly functioned Autistic, ever since I was a kid. My beaten my way through the hardships to get where I'm still currently battling the struggles to get to my dream goals. I hurried off, as everyone watches me, as I wept in tears. As soon I got into my car, I took some deep breaths, so I don't have to drive recklessly, as I'm angry or upset. After cleaning my tears, I hoped and long for some friends that I never met and never took me for granted. Although Jon is considered as a near closest friend, but we never got much into the closeness of our friendship. I started up my car, as I continued to let it warm up I took more breaths to calm myself once more.

Before I could even reach for the gear, I felt as someone just whacked me with plastic bat that I fell my head back on the headrest, as I looked at my right to see the same man who stalked me and spoke again on his assuming earpiece, before he sprayed something in my face that I lost consciousness at this point.


	3. Team Lifeboat

While I was unconscious, I started to hear voices in my head; as if they were from the future. I started to hear action going around, until an explosion rocked my unconscious that lead me to wake up. My eyes opened up, as they're blurry with one shining light in the room. I looked around to see I was in a isolated room, until I heard a bang from a table.

"WAKE UP!" a man shouted, as he continued to bang the table with his fists.

I screamed and gasped, as I look around and my vision is clear. "Where am I?! What's going you're?!"

"You're under arrest for suspension activity." the man was wearing a black-gray business suit.

"Under... what?! I didn't do anything and there should be a warrant for my arrest! What about my 'due process'?" I questioned.

"Too bad! We had security footage at a local campus in California that you were convulsing with a newly, made time machine." the interrogator spoke unjustly harsh.

I looked to see the footage to see myself venturing around with the machine. "Yeah, but I barely used it at all to go anywhere. I just wanted to see what it's like inside."

"Ohh... I see." the man spoke.

"You understand?" I asked him.

"Oh yes, I believe you may try to steal and to stop our plans, aren't you?" the man answered.

"Plans?! What plans?!"

The man became surprised that I don't know what he was saying. "Uh. I guess there's no need of telling you about our plans, because you'll be in a interference."

I looked down at my hands and I'm in cuffs. "I'm sure somebody would discover that you arrested somebody for a false claim. My family would be able to help me for sure."

"Ah yes. Your family. I understand that you technically lived unlike everyone else, or even in your family's world."

"They still love me no matter what." I firmly spoke.

"Really, what would happen if you here about this?" the man turned on the television.

"Reporting live in two different cities in California of two family houses are set on fire, as the family members have perished in the fire. The police departments have no indication of what started the fire, but probably arson might have been involved that caused the fire."

My heart sank to see my family's homes are destroyed and died in the flames. "You did this?"

A man walked into the room, as his fingers were bandaged and wears the similar suit. "Oh, Colonel Strickland."

"Everything is taken care of. They'll probably assume it maybe neighbors next door or teenagers causing mischief." the colonel spoke.

"Very well than, please take this Alex Wayne to the cell and make sure he doesn't escape." the man in the suit instructed the colonel.

The colonel nodded his head. "I'll be on it, working on this boy would be better than looking after that creature that I pulled out from the Amazons."

I cracked the puzzle, as I figured out the colonel was none other than Colonel Richard Strickland from _The Shape of Water_. What's he doing here in our present time? He's only a fictional character from the movie. In tears as I couldn't believe my family is gone, while being escorted to my cell. I was put into a cell and locked inside. I walked over to the bed and sat down, while looking up and down in tears. For about a half an hour, I wasn't given any food, water, or at least to have some air coming through to my cell, as it got stuffy inside, that I decided to fall asleep in effort to sleep through the damp cell or more likely a damp basement.

* * *

I began to hear locks being unlocked and opened came a man with a team that seems to be Delta Force, as I saw the division's emblem on their uniforms. Frightened to say for another capture and interrogated like before.

"Are you Wayne, Alex?" one of the operatives came close to me and asked my identification.

"Yes sir. Alex Wayne is my name." I answered nervously.

"You're safe, son. My name is Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan of U.S. Army Delta Force, we're here to rescue you." the operative spoke.

"Sergeant Logan, we need to leave now, before the warehouse goes full alert." one of the operatives warned their Master Sergeant.

"Come in, this Logan. We have the special package and we're about to head to the extraction point." Master Sergeant Logan walkies on his radio headpiece.

"Copy, Delta Team. Proceed with caution and a helio will pick up your team and the VIP package." a voice I overheard the other end of the walkie headpiece.

"Alright, team move out and stay with me kid." Logan said.

I followed the operatives, as we continued to find a way out. As soon we reached towards the docking load of the warehouse, a shot was fired up, by assailants who guarded me. The Delta Force operatives fired back at the assailants with their M4 rifles with suppressors. I kept my head down while the gunfight was taking place, as it was like a hostage rescue situation. Sound of helicopter wings were over us, as gunfire came below from gunmen on the helicopters. Ropes came down over our heads and Logan told the team to hook up, as he was hooking me up to the grapple ropes. The helicopters started to ascend higher, we're being pulled up to the air. Bullets continued to fly past us, as the assailants were shooting at the helicopters. Soon, as we're further away to safety I noticed it was warehouse somewhere in the mountains.

Everyone started to climb, as I maintain my fear of looking down, as we're high above that I could lose my grip and fall. I concentrated as I was climbing up the rope and finally climbed aboard to the helicopter that I was tied to.

"Damn, you're very lucky to get our help." Logan untied the rope that was tied to me.

"Who are you guys, besides Delta Force?" I asked.

"We're going to provide you answers, as soon we arrive in San Francisco." Logan answered.

"San Francisco? Why there?"

"Classified information. You'll when we get there." Logan answered once again.

"Yeah, but I have to get home and-" I was about to say that I needed to go home, until I remember what happened to my families' home and my heart ached and dropped into my stomach.

Logan seemed to be sympathetic about what, as if he knew. "Look son, I'm sorry what happened to your family. However, it's not safe to return you back home. You're being watched."

"That is another question? Who was watching me?" I asked.

Logan remain silent afterwards, as he sat down on his seat and spoke again on the headset that we're safe and heading back to HQ. I wonder where HQ is? Probably I'm assuming that it may be a military base or a black site. It was over about two hours that we're flying past Oakland and before we know it, we arrived at San Francisco and I could see the evening city lights, despite of clouds in the sky.

"We're not landing on a skyscraper, are we?" I asked.

Logan chuckled. "Not even close, we're not far now."

I looked down, as we're flying over the city. I couldn't even remember my last trip with my family to San Francisco, but probably around the time I started college. After flying over the city, I saw an isolated factory that I assume it may be a black site.

"Well, here we are. The end of the road." Logan holstered his rifle, as we're about to make our landing at the site.

After we landed, the operative exited out first, before I followed Logan to the factory. I looked around to figure the factory is mechanical or chemical. We approached to two security officers guarding the factory.

"Lifeboat, Mothership." Logan spoke to the officers, before allowing us clearance. We entered to see a time machine that is unlike the one that I seen back at my state university.

"Well, welcome to Mason Industries." Logan greeted.

"This is Mason Industries? What about the offices?" I questioned with doubt.

Logan chuckled. "Well, this is just a black site of one of the complexes. The main headquarters is in Downtown San Francisco."

"Oh."

"So you finally got him." a voice came to see it was the guest speaker at my state university. "It's good to see you again, Alex."

"Rufus Carlin?" I recognized his face and tried to remember his name.

"Oh, I guess you two did met." Logan was surprised.

"Just over at his state university for a fair." Rufus explained, before looking back towards me. "Are you alright, Alex?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, how I'm feeling. Sad and angry about what is happening to me."

"I'm sorry about your loss of your family and what you're going through." Rufus give me his condolences. "Now this is the time, we need to discuss about what is happening."

* * *

We walked through the hall and finally entered boardroom like room, where four different individuals are in the room. I was being seated onto a chair, as everyone sat down, while they all looked at me.

"Alright, Alex. You're in the Mason Industries hideouts. Here we're able to use our time machine, 'Lifeboat' to travel back in time." Rufus started.

"You mean the real actual 'Lifeboat'?" I asked.

"Yes, however before we're getting started with that. I thought it should be fare to introduce ourselves. I'm sure you know by now about me and Logan." Rufus started to greet me with people, who are present. "A history professor and our leader of the 'Lifeboat' team is Lucy Preston. Denise Christoper, one of the Homeland Security agent and in charge with the 'Lifeboat'. Garcia Flynn, our late asset to our team and former NSA asset. Finally, our talented programmer for Mason Industries Jiya."

Lucy had a folder which contains some information about me. "If I don't mind, I would like to ask you some questions about yourself."

"Okay." I accepted.

"You lived in the state of California, which city?"

"Sacramento or basically Elk Grove." I answered.

"You are currently enrolled in a state university for what purpose?"

"I wanted to get a Bachelor's Degree for History." I answered to her second question.

"History major. Planning to teach?"

"I'm not sure, but I wanted to do something with it. However, teaching is one of my choices."

Lucy nodded her head and looked back at the folder. "You're also living with your family or once was... why's that?"

"Well, I moved with my father's and got a job at retailing and I earned some of that money for school."

"And also about your health... you're Autistic?"

"High Functioning."

"Asperger's?" she questioned.

"No, just High Functioning Autism." I answered.

"I guess that's why you're afraid to be on your own." Lucy stated.

I nodded. "I just stick to what I know or who I know best."

"A young kid with a disability, how would that be beneficial?" Flynn questioned.

"I'm not a kid and I ended up happening to took so much of history that I could name the U.S. Presidents we had, naming the September 11th hijackers and their flight numbers, routes, and knowing what I know most about our U.S. History." I challenged.

Flynn chuckled with surprise that may let go of his doubt.

"Mr. Wayne, now that we're done with questions, it's our turn to tell what you what's happening." Lucy said. "You may know a few individuals that were brought from the different universe or alternate perhaps. They started to make plans to cause certain events in history that could be re-written by adding some characters from our culture universe to reverse the outcome of characters in film or any culture media based from movies and etc."

"And that's why you're our best candidate." Rufus summed it up.

"Me? Why me?" I asked in doubt.

"You know some of the different universes, unlike we do and that's why you're our best, according to your step-father." Denise said.

"My step-father? You know each other?"

"We worked together in counter-terrorism agency and he used to talk so much about you and your interests." she answered, as she recalled about my step-father.

"Well... I could be able to help, but I can't do this alone and I don't know everything, than you expected. However, I have friend by the name Jon. He's like the only person I hang out with at school, work, and online gaming."

"We can't fully rely on someone else's skills, other than yourself. We only have the file for you." Logan rejected.

"I know, but I know of his talents and knowledge. He could be asset and he's the only friend I could trust." I explained.

Lucy knew that it could be dangerous to bring an outsider, but it could be helpful to have another member of our team. "Rufus, you remember a student by the name of Jon?"

"Not fully met, but I have seen him with Alex at the fair." Rufus explained.

"Perhaps, you could have someone from the industries, perhaps Jiya to escort Jon here, without revealing the full information until he arrives." Lucy stated.

"I'll take care of it, as you and your team start your mission." Jiya volunteered and left the room.

"What mission?" I asked.

"Time travel." Rufus answered.

* * *

We than walked to where the time machine "Lifeboat" is stationed. It was round, but it seemed small, as the machine opened up to four seats.

"Are we going in there?" I asked.

"Yes. You, Wyatt and Lucy." Rufus walked us to the Lifeboat, as we stepped inside to the machine. The controls are different, unlike the time machines I have seen in the public and at the exhibition. It was almost like Mr. Peabody's WABAC Time Machine.

"Is this the machine takes us back in time?" I asked.

"Yes, but due to Connor's latest Time Machine, we installed latest features that are compatible to the latest time machines we currently have." Rufus answered.

"Meaning..."

"Meaning that we're able to travel to different universes through film or any media culture." Lucy added.

"Wow!" I was amazed that we're going to travel to the past or a different universe. "So, 'when' are we going to what century?"

The three looked at me, as I made a failed joke. "Not when, where." Lucy said.

"We're not traveling to the past." I said.

"Not yet, but I'm sure you're going to need some extra hand. We may not be able to travel with you, but you'll company of your own. Even one of our insiders is at a different universe."

"What universe is that?" I asked.

"Zootopia." Rufus answered.

"Zootopia, you mean the 'Zootopia' from the movie?" I was surprised.

"Yes, you'll meet someone there by the name of Blake Ryo. He'll be joining you on his quest and he's already there waiting for you." Rufus explained.

I nodded, as I looked around, as I'm strapping myself in with the seat-belt.

"Any last questions?" Rufus asked me.

"Does it get bumpy?" I asked.

Rufus smiled. "Real bumpy." He than left and closed the Lifeboat. Lucy, Wyatt and myself were fully strapped in and my heart is pounding.

"Are you alright?" Wyatt asked.

I shook my head rapidly. "Yes, but I never time traveled before."

"Your first hand experience." Lucy said. "At least your not too tight, are you?"

"No, you claustrophobic?" I asked her.

"Yes, small spaces never suit me." she answered.

"Oh boy..." Wyatt smirked.

"You drank again?" she questioned.

"Sort of." he answered.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Relax kid, I had a drink, before I rescued you." he smiled.

"Yeah, but you never know, if it spins or it becomes bumpy that you may throw up on me! And don't call me kid I'm twenty-five years old."

Wyatt laughed.

"Ready?" Lucy asked me and Wyatt.

"Yes." we both answered.

After Lucy started up the machine, she warned us to embrace ourselves and hold on. The machine started to shake and becomes bumpy and bumpy, until we felt a flash of speed, like a light speed from space that we're probably traveling to a different universe. It lasted two minutes of jerkiness like being on a wooden roller-coaster that I was getting a headache. Suddenly, the machine stopped!

"Oh. That's it." I wondered, as I said out loud.

"Not feeling dizzy so I'm good." Wyatt joked.

"Ha, ha. Don't start." I warned him.

"I think we're here." Lucy stated, as she's undoing her belt, as me and Wyatt did ours. We stood up, as Lucy unlocked the time machine's door and opened to take a peek outside. "We're here, check it out."

Wyatt and I walked towards Lucy, and to only see animals, who are anthropomorphic, walking on two legs and talking like humans. We even noticed there some minor advancements of technology or present like ours, as we could see the buildings and skyscrapers.

"This is supposed to be Zootopia." I'm shocked to see the time machine worked.

"I suppose it is, if you're correct." Lucy stated.

I couldn't believe that we're in a Disney universe of Zootopia. "This has to be a dream... I got to be dreaming..."


	4. Zootopia

Author's Note: I would like to thank, as always, Supernova2015 for his new original character for this story.

Minutes after we arrived to the universe of Zootopia, we started to walk around the metropolis, as we're in New York City. Competely lost, we have no direction or a map that could guide us too, instead we just walked around as if we're sight-seeing.

"It's just like the movie." I said, as I was stunned into amazement. "This must be the place."

"Now, we just have to find Blake Ryo. We're told he'll meet us over at the Savannah Central." Lucy said.

"We've been walking for a minutes now, like total strangers in this universe." Logan complained.

"I haven't seen the movie for a while. Perhaps, it's better to see if we could find someone who knows." I suggested. And so, we started to ask for some help and eventually, we got a taxi cab that would help get to the central.

* * *

In the meantime, a mysterious portal opened up in the town square, getting the attention of every citizen. Out of it stepped... a black bunny, dressed in a police uniform. The portal closed behind him. The bunny inspected himself.

"I'm... a bunny. Is this world special?" the bunny said, as he noticed some animals looking at him with concern.

"I better go look for the guy that Yen Sid described as Alex Wayne."

* * *

After finding a cab, we finally arrived at the Savannah Central. We managed to pay for the cab driver and drove off.

"We're here. I said, as we're heading into the Central.

"At least it was smart like a city folk to grab a cab." Logan stated.

"I don't think so. That cab driver looked like we were gonna to rob him or something." Lucy was concerned.

"Not likely, but more alarmed because we're humans and we don't know an inch of this place." Logan said, as he assumed the zebra probably wouldn't think that he would convince anyone that humans were among them.

"Even their top Pop song is more repetitive, than any other songs where I work." I said, as the driver's radio kept playing the same song, over and over.

"Now we just have to wait for Blake to show and we'll start searching for anyone from our past or find Strickland." Lucy said.

"Even Sorrento." I added.

"Doubtful, they wouldn't just wander around at a Disney universe to try change our time." Logan doubted.

"What if they're trying to change theirs by repeating itself or taking part of Sorrento's plan." I wondered.

Just then, various monsters appeared out of nowhere and the animals feared for their lives and ran.

"What the...?" I became surprised by those creatures. The creatures pointed their rifles at us.

"He should've told us, if we needed fire arms to protect ourselves." Logan spoke.

We than saw a blast at them that knocked them from their feet and came out of nowhere. Out comes a warrior that it appeared to be a Power Ranger. A Power Ranger, it can't be! He managed to give those monsters a good beating, until those creatures disappeared. The Red Power Ranger turned back towards us, mostly me.

"You must be Alex Wayne, right?" he asked.

"Yes, and you're Blake Ryo." I assumed.

He chuckled. "Not sure how you figured that one out, but that I am."

"And you're a Power Ranger?"

"It's kind of a long story. Power Down! Blake de-morphed back into a black bunny form with a police uniform.

"And a bunny?" Lucy questioned.

"Are you from here? You seemed to be someone from the beyond future than us?" I asked.

"Don't worry, you guys. Everything will be explained within time." Blake stated, just then police sirens can be heard on the horizon. "It seems like someone has called the police. Let's all remain calm and see how it turns out."

* * *

"Probably the taxi driver, we hailed for a cab and the zebra had looked at us suspicious." I told him.

"It's obvious because we're from a different universe." Logan added.

"Maybe they know our prescience and they could help us, if they're the authorities." Lucy suspect.

Turned out, we were all right on this, as police cars showed up. "Okay, you guys, the police does not want any trouble. We simply obey them, and nothing bad will happen." Blake instructed us.

"How can you stay calm like this, Blake? Are you aware at all that we are about to be arrested." Lucy doubted.

"I told you, I will explain when the time is right." Blake promised, as I noticed the ZPD on the police cars and a also on a SWAT van.

"The ZPD." I said.

"Who?!" Logan questioned me.

"Zootopia Police Department." Blake answered.

"Yep, let's just hope there's warrant for our arrest if we did happen to be in a crossfire." I worried.

"Just go follow what I just instructed." Blake repeated what he said before.

"Don't move! We're the ZPD and you're all under arrest! an officer by the name of McHorn, a rhinoceros officer.

"For what?!" Logan questioned.

"My guess is that we are under arrest for disturbing peace, am I right?" Blake guessed.

Officer McHorn turned out surprised, as Blake guessed the reason of our arrest. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say... I'm a cop where I come from. It's kind of a long story, but we are willing to go with you, if that's what you want." Blake answered with reason and willing to corporate.

"Agreed." the rest of us decided to agree from their words.

"Very well, we'll just have you detained and we'll have you escorted to the Zootopia Police Department." Officer McHorn told us, as we're being taken to their vehicles.

"You're not putting us in cuffs?" I questioned him, as if he forgotten about our reason of our arrest.

"Let's say according your bunny friend, it's a long story. We have questions that our chief wanted you to answer." he answered, as I got into the SWAT van.

"We're willing to answer any questions." Blake assured the officer, as he got in with Lucy.

"So I suppose you don't have a warrant for our arrest regardless." Logan taunted.

"Better watch your attitude, sir!" Officer McHorn stopped Logan from him being smart. Luckily, he wasn't charged for harassing an officer. Logan was shoved into the van, before the officer closed the van. Seconds later, the van started up and we're being driven to their police department.

"Just great, I never have an arrest ever. It would mark down for my permanent record." I said, as if it can't get any worse.

"Don't worry, Alex. It's gonna be fine." Blake assured me, before turning towards Logan. "And Logan... McHorn's right. Watch that attitude of yours."

We remained silent, as we're having our ride to the ZPD. "Once we are there, we will have you interrogated by someone of your kind." Officer McHorn briefly stated to Blake.

"Thanks for the heads up, Officer." Blake thanked him.

"What ab-"

"Don't push your luck, Alex. Just wait and see what's gonna happen." Blake assured me once again with a pat on my shoulder with a shake. I decided to trust him and try not to worry for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Minutes later, the van went to a complete stop. McHorn exited out of the van to the back, before unlocking and opening the doors. After exiting the SWAT van, we're being escorted to the building to see dozens of anthropomorphic animals dressed as officers.

"Wow, I just hope someone of your kind is someone that we won't have trouble with." I said to Blake.

"You'll see, soon enough." he stated.

"Never seen like this back at home." Lucy looked around, while we're being escorted.

Finally, we're being taken to the interrogation room, where there are five chairs: four for us and one for possibly the chief. "Now you folks stay here, Chief Bogo will be with you shortly." Officer McHorn instructed us to wait, as he's leaving the room. As five minutes past, there was absolute silence and continued to wait for the chief.

"You think it would be possibly regarding to the happenings of our world." Logan wondered.

"Will if we're being bailed out, I'll probably be put in the grinding hole. If not my parents, because they're gone, my bosses at work will." I said.

"Relax, you guys. Everything will turn out just fine." Blake tried to calm us.

"If you don't know Blake, I been through enough hardships of my life already, that time traveling to this universe would involve anything of saving the world or traveling to the past." I putted out.

"That's because you did not have to put with Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Dream Eaters, Loogies, and X-Borgs, like I did." he exclaimed.

"From Kingdom Hearts Universe and Power Rangers universe?" I questioned.

"I guess all alternate universe are mangling, even with ours. Blake, do you know anyone by the names of Nolan Sorrento or Colonel Richard Strickland?" Lucy suggested a possible theory and started to ask Blake some questions of her own.

"Well... King Micky told me a lot about other worlds, but a little recap would not be bad." Blake answered, but insisted for information.

"Since after Connor Mason's invention of cross universe time machine, a group of militia terrorists suspecting to be head by Nolan Sorrento. He wanted to use the time machine to take over Mason Industries and the universes of time and different worlds. His second hand man Colonel Richard Strickland leads his terrorists to damage any remnants of past events in our world." Lucy told Blake what is happening to our side of our universe.

"I know Strickland is from an alternate universe from the movie Shape of Water. Why would he be here and cause harm to our country, despite of his US military rank?" I started to remember about Strickland and questioned about his rank. I knew nobody from a higher rank of an military officer from our country wouldn't stand for a diabolical destruction that Sorrento is planning.

"Any military official could gain his own purposes to destroy or harm our way of life." Logan stated.

"Alright. I know about crossing by Nolan Sorrento at my university briefly, before heading to my class. He was with Rufus, what if Nolan intended to say he's with Rufus and attempted to use the time machine Rufus was just displaying for an event." I recalled.

"That's what he did, after you left." Lucy confirmed.

"It- it can't be!"

"I guess t-" Before he could say another word, the door opened, showing three animals in the doorway. A bunny, a fox, and a cape buffalo. "You must be Chief Bogo, am I right?"

"Correct." the chief confirmed.

"You know him?" I asked Blake.

"Hello? I just got here, Alex, so no."

"I know, it seems very common for officers to know each other if they were briefed-" In a blank of an eye, I was side tracked to see Nicholas Phobias Wilde and Judy Hopps standing next to the chief. "Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps?"

Lucy and Logan looked at me puzzled. "You know them?"

"Not in real life in our time, however I do recall knowing them from the movie." I answered.

All the sudden, everyone stared at me. "Sorry?" Chief Bogo questioned me.

"Never mind them, Chief. I suggest we get this interrogation over with." Blake intended to go on with the questions that the Chief Bogo wanted to ask.

"Hi, I'm... Alex Wayne and it's a honor to meet you both-" From my over excitement that the officers went into their defense while Blake seated me back to my chair. Even Lucy and Logan were bit of alarmed that they were ready to shield me, but Blake did it in time.

"Are you crazy?! You can't just greeted officers like that!" Blake exclaimed.

"Enough talking!" Chief Bogo shouted that all of us got his attention. "Now... I believe you all understand why you're all here.

"Well sir, it may seemed to be that we're total strangers, as you folks just dress up as officers. If you're impersonating as a soldier in the army is higher offense than just impersonating as police officer." Logan joked.

"Shut your mouth with that attitude son! Unless you're willing to spend some time behind bars?" Chief Bogo slammed the table over Logan's smart aleck behavior.

"No sir." he answered.

"Don't mind him sir, he's Delta Force operative. Especially, some folks from the military could have some smart mouths." Lucy apologized.

"Hey, I have some family members that served!" I felt offended.

'I mean in with people with bad demeanors." Lucy explained.

"Oh."

Chief Bogo sighed and grew impatient. "Now, if we don't mind we could get to our questions I would like to ask the four of you... who are you?"

The four of us looked at each other clueless, until Lucy answered. "I'm Lucy Preston, head of the Mason Industries group Lifeboat. Those two men are our crew members: Logan Wyatt and Alex Wayne.

"As for me, sir... my name is Blake Ryo." the Bunny Officer greeted.

"Hold on there." Blake turned to the another bunny. "Did you say 'Blake Ryo'?"

"Sure thing, ma'am. Why are you asking?" he asked.

"Because I knew a Blake Ryo back when I was 10."

'That's odd. Because I helped out a b-, wait a minute." Blake got down from his chair, walked over to the bunny, whereas the two looked at each other in the eyes, as he recognized the officer. "You seem familiar. Have we met?"

"I don't know. Have we?" Blake thought long and hard, until... he became completely shocked. "Judy? Is that really you?"

"Blake!" Judy finally recognized him and the two started to hug each other for their reunion.

"I guess I'm right, you do seemed to know Hopps without doubt, by now." I felt heartfelt from them having a reunion, as if they haven't seen each other for a long time.

Chief Bogo cleared his throat, whereas Blake and Judy broke their hug. "Since you probably know Mr. Ryo here, Hopps, you and Wilde won't have any trouble with interrogating him."

"Not at all, sir." Judy acknowledged.

"No, sir." Nick Wilde acknowledged also.

"So, where did you come?" Chief Bogo turned over towards the four of us, as Blake sat back down.

"We're from the United States and we just came here by-" I answered. Lucy and Logan hushed me.

"You don't need to go further about our time machine." Lucy told me.

"Oh sorry." I apologized.

"Hold on a second there. You guys just said United States, right? As in the United States of America?" Blake questioned us.

"United States of America?" Chief Bogo questioned also and even Nick had the same reaction.

"I remember. I once ended up there when I was just about 10 years old. My parents were worried sick." Judy explained to the chief.

"We are telling you the truth, sir. As crazy as it sounds, their home, as much as mine, are on another world entirely." Blake added.

"Really, Carrots?" Nick questioned as if he doesn't remember.

"I told you about it. Remember I spoke with you about Blake and how we met." Judy remained Nick.

"Now wait just a minute, you're telling me you ended up living in the United States? How's that possible, the time machines weren't invented at the time and you were only just in the movie." I couldn't believe it.

"What movie?" Judy asked.

" _Zootopia_. The movie is called _Zootopia_ and it was released in 2016. Judy wanted to be a police officer and she did. She than moved to Zootopia to continue with her goals until a mystery case of animals missing and eventually meeting, you Nick."

"A movie about us?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you were like a con artist! You hustle to make a living everybody else does until Judy threatens to arrest you for selling popsicles without vendor license only to let you go to help her solve the case. Than in the end the movie the case was solved and you become an police force and working along side with Judy." Nick was surprised that I recalled about his past of selling popsicles illegally. Judy couldn't help, but chuckled.

"Really? I do recall that your world has a little something called Disney." Blake was puzzled.

"You never seen a Disney film?" I shockingly asked.

"Let's just say... in my world, that thing you call Disney... never happened."

I gasped, along with Lucy and Logan. "WHAT?! How could there not be a single Disney film?! Well to be little honest, most of the princess Disney movies nowadays out of touch over cheesiest songs they sang."

"What's your world like Blake?" Lucy asked.

"Well... it is as simple as you can imagine. True, we don't have this thing you call Disney, but the kids in my world are just as happy as they are in your world." Blake answered, before turning back to Chief Bogo. "But that is beside the point. We are here to be interrogated by this here Chief Bogo and that's that. So, Chief, where were we?

"Thank, I needed to ask you about a group of individuals like yourself have been causing problems with our city." he thanked, before turning to me, Lucy, and Logan.

"What kind of problems?" Lucy asked.

"For example, Dawn Bellwether was broken free from her prison by unknown assailants that appeared to be masked with strange weapons that we never seen." Chief Bogo answered, about a former mayor who was arrested for corruption and was broke free from prison.

"You mean AK-47s, that's probably the most common use of any militia or terrorist weaponry they would use." Logan said.

"Do you remember of seeing or hearing anybody by the name of Nolan Sorrento or Colonel Richard Strickland?" I asked.

"No, we're not sure by those names." Chief Bogo answered.

"Those are the possible culprits that are causing harm to your city." Lucy answered.

"You guys seem to know a lot about them." Blake said.

"They're responsible of what's happening to our time, including terrorism and other activities." she added.

"Even the Homeland Security tries to locate them, but no found, except a few culprits arrested but swore they won't tell us, until at least of them cracked the basic of their plan of going back in time." Logan mentioned.

"Chief, Wilde and I request permission to bring Mr. Ryo to another room to interrogate him. It seems as if you are busy with those three." Judy asked.

Chief Bogo nodded and accepted. "Make sure to get as much information out of Mr. Ryo as possible."

Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde both saluted. "Yes, sir."

Blake hopped down from the chair and followed Judy and Nick outside. "Good luck, you guys. See you soon."

"Unfortunately, we need him to be here, we have questions too." Lucy rejects.

"Wait, just let them be. I'm sure they won't be long." I stopped Lucy and assured.

"As officers of the law, we have your word." Judy smiled, as she opened the door.

"Don't take too long." Lucy said, as Judy closed the door.

"If you don't mind to wait, we have photos that could possibly help our leads. Chief Bogo stood up and left the room to grab some photos that he may ask us more questions for our leads.

* * *

As we waited for Chief Bogo's return, Blake, Judy, and Nick returned back into the room, as Blake sat back on his seat. We continued to wait and it was already by now past five minutes, since he left.

"So... now what?" I asked.

"Now... we'll wait." Lucy asked and turned towards Judy and Nick. "Do you think its possible for you two join us?"

"Why's that?" Judy asked.

"We need every help we could get, for Alex that is." Logan answered.

"Me?" I questioned.

"You'll have your team of Lifeboat to travel back in time and we'll be able contact for guidance. You may know certain events unlike anyone else knows." Lucy added.

"Very well." I nodded for agreement.

"Where did the chief go?" Nick asked us.

"Possibly grabbing some evidence that involved with us answering more of his questions." Logan answered.

I sighed for the wait. "Well I guess he may never here this song." I took out my phone and started playing "The Water Buffalo Song".

 _Everybody's got a water buffalo, yours is fast but mine is slow_

 _Oh where'd we get them? I don't know, but everybody's got a water Buffalo-ooooooooo_

Chief Bogo came back with the photos in a envelope and noticed the song was playing off from my phone. Lucy and Logan stared at me, with little embarrassment and stern looks, with a sigh and shaking their heads. While Blake shaking his head and Judy and Nick clueless of the song being played. Chief Bogo hurried over to the table, and turned it off the music.

"Okaaaayyyy..."

Chief Bogo: sternly glared at me. "You finished?"

"Are you really a Water Buffalo?"

"Enough." Lucy stated.

"She has a point, you know. Trust me, it is best not to anger this here Chief." Blake disciplined me.

"At least someone here cares." Chief Bogo sighed and nodded his head, as if he was never liked. "Anyway..." Chief Bogo placed the envelope onto the table. "It maybe possible if you know these photos."

We unsealed the envelope to see the photos of a lifeless tiger in a disturbing scene.

"Dear God." Lucy shocked, as she covered her mouth with her hand.

" _Da Vinci Code_ murder style as it seems." I suspect.

"Oh my God." Blake looked at the photos, as Logan was not surprised for a murder to occur.


	5. A Murder and Missing Animal

Chapter 5

Author's Note: I would like to thank Supernova2015 for his ideas for this chapter.

The four of us looked at the evidence photos to see a tiger body been marked with a star looking shape and his lifeless body was positioned like a familiar sketch by Leonardo Da Vinci and it was copied catted from the movie _Da Vinci Code_.

" _Vitruvian Man_ , it was Leonardo Da Vinci's famous sketches. It was eventually used in universities during the Renaissance for human anatomy." I named the position how the body was posed.

"What's that shape on the skin?" Chief Bogo asked.

"The Pentacle. A diagram that symbols for religion of Wicca." Lucy answered.

"Not-"

"Not wholeheartedly, however it was influenced part of that, but it was also influenced for the Seal of Solomon, which is a hexagram shape that would be later be Star of David and other variations how the star is shaped." I interrupted Logan, as he tried to make a statement of another known meaning of the pentacle.

"And this seal on the side, was written on the floor?" Nick asked.

"Palm leaves, A cross, and a sword. It's a tribunal seal of the Spanish Inquisition." I looked at a seal that was next to the body, but was from a flag seal of the Spanish Inquisition.

"What's have to do with?" Judy asked.

Lucy gave it a moment of thought before anyone could answer, until she cracked it. "What if this murder is a diversion to solve a _Da Vinci Code_ like mystery that turns us away from big picture."

"Meaning that either Sorrento or Strickland would travel back during the Spanish Inquisition?" I questioned.

"More likely." Lucy answered.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Logan exclaimed.

"Nothing in our known universe really makes sense, actually. That's what makes such things so beautiful." Blake stated.

"True, but not everything is beautiful as it seems. During the Spanish Inquisition in the 1470s and until 1834, Spanish inquisitors would root out hertics, mostly Jewish conversos. Spanish-Jews forced into conversation to Catholicism." I spoke.

"So." Logan said.

"The reason they're being rooted, because they back slide the conversation or they continue certain traditions that was passed down, even though they may continued believe in Catholicism."

"It's true." Lucy nodded her head.

Chief Bogo became puzzled from the history lesson. "You lost at this point now."

"I'm saying for our clue, it maybe possible that our culprits may try to continue with the events." Alex clarifies.

"Basically, we'll have to go back into time during the last year of the Spanish Inquisition. It's easy." Lucy added.

"What if they're planning to execute someone from Zootopia?"

"Impossible, they stopped executions in 1826." Lucy said.

"Excuse Chief, Judy, or Nick, do you any enemies that Dawn Bellwether had, before being sentenced to prison?" I asked for possibility that Bellwether had enemies in the past.

"Good question." Nick stated.

"We had sheep officers back then, only for them to be arrested not long after Bellwether was found out as the mastermind behind this night howler crisis." Judy answered.

"Night Howlers?" Blake asked.

"I'll tell you about it when we are alone, Blake." Judy assured him.

"Thanks. And speaking of enemies... why not ask some of your sheep prisoners about this? Maybe they have some intel on that Bellwether lady." Blake continued.

"How would you know about such stuff?" Nick asked.

Blake hands his NYPD police badge to Chief Bogo. "Let's just say... where I come from... I'm a cop just you. NYPD, New York Police Department. You'll notice that my badge looks different from your own."

"You're from the NYPD?! You must be from New York, were you?" The questions made Blake sternly looked at me, as I shrugged my shoulders. Chief Bogo inspected the badge, while looking at everyone in the room, as he doesn't trust us.

"I will keep an eye on them, Chief." Blake promised.

Chief Bogo than sighed and decided to believe us. "Well, if you're an officer, you have my trust, along with my team." He than turned towards me and the Lifeboat team. "As for you, we'll let you folks have the case Find out from all of you what those sheeps in their cells have. Don't disappoint me. You're free to go!"

"Yeah, we'll make sure they won't cause too much trouble, unless I take part of it." Nick smiled, as we got up from our chairs.

"Just shut your mouth Wilde and get going!" Chief Bogo exclaimed.

Nick smirked, as Judy chuckled Judy, after we dashed out of the room. "The same Nick I know."

"Man, that was close. I never thought we'll be out of there." I was relieved.

"Now, we have to ask some questions with those sheeps to get an answer at least one of them." Lucy stated.

"If you guys don't mind, I'll stay behind with Blake. We have some catch up to do." Judy said.

"That's alright. We'll meet you back at the Savannah Central." I said, as Nick started the vehicle and he will be taking us to their correctional facility that is away from Zootopia. I looked back to see the two hug. "Wow... they seemed they haven't seen each other for a long time."

"Very long time, if you ask me." Nick said before he continued to drive to the correctional facility.

* * *

It was about an hour later, Blake and Judy were walking along the streets of Savannah Central, Judy and Blake talking about life.

"I still can't believe it, Judy. You, a police officer. Just like you always dreamed of." Blake was amazed that she's an police officer.

"I just kept trying without giving up." Judy smiled.

"And you never gave u-" Just then, they heard screaming and hurried to see animals fleeing for their lives. They both saw dark shadow like creatures. "Heartless!"

He than unleashed his keyblade and the two started their battle with the heartless. With their teamwork, they managed to diminish the heartless. However, by the time they finished another group of heartless, there were three heartless left. Unexpectedly, before he could do another attack, a police car rammed the heartless.

Coming out of the vehicle was Nick, the Lifeboat team, and myself. "Did we hit something?" Nick questioned and checked the car's thumper.

"You did and thank you." Blake thanked Nick, as he put away his keyblade with magic some sort, as it disappeared.

"We just had to deal with heartless." Judy added.

"What are the heartless?" Lucy asked her.

"I believe the heartless are creatures of darkness that manifest from hearts by emotions." I answered for Judy and recalled _Kingdom Heart_ games. "Am I correct, Blake?"

"Ind-" Just Blake could answer, we saw robot-like monsters appearing out of nowhere. Blake knew the creatures, alike to the same creatures we saw earlier.

"X-Borgs! Leave this to me." Blake stood in front of us and took out his morpher. "It's Morphin' Time!"

We watched as Blake morphs back into the same red Power Ranger he was and started to combat with X-Borgs. As we watched him battling the X-Borgs, I continued to think what kind of Power Ranger he is. "The red Power Ranger outfit is familiar, I wonder what kind it was from."

During the fight, multiple X-Borgs continue to build up like an army. "Multiply!" Blake exclaimed, as he unleashed a special ability. Suddenly, four more rangers merged from Blake's body, forming blue, yellow, green, and pink rangers.

"What the...?" I was puzzled to see different Blakes in clones.

"Super Megaforce Red!" Blake exclaimed.

"Super Megaforce Blue!" Blake Clone 1 exclaimed.

"Super Megaforce Yellow!" Blake Clone 2 exclaimed.

"Super Megaforce Green!" Blake Clone 3 exclaimed.

"Super Megaforce Pink!" Blake Clone 4 exclaimed.

"For true defenders... ...never surrender!" Blake stated, before the Clones stated with him, as some sort of motto. They unleashed their might and their special weapon defeated the X-Borgs. After defeating the X-Borgs, Lucy, Logan, and I were awestruck-en, from Blake's fighting style and special abilities.

"How did yo- how did you do that?!" I asked.

"What is it did you do?" Lucy asked.

"It's simply. Our master here used a little magic to make us possible." Blake Clone 1 answered our questions.

"Sweet, huh? A one-man Ranger Team. Top that." Blake spoke, as he deactivated his ability, as the clones merged together with Blake and returned back to his original ranger form.

"No wonder the military can't be able to do better, like what you did." Logan said.

"Call me crazy if I ask, which Power Ranger team you represent if you're part NYPD? Is it there any secret squad for the NYPD?"

Blake chuckled from my constant questions, at the same time I knew that he would be annoyed from my constant questioning. "My current state is the Power Rangers Megaforce. However, I'm currently in a 2.0 kind of mode called Super Mega Mode, a mode even stronger than another mode of the Megaforce Rangers called Ultra Mode."

"Basically, first Megaforce, then Ultra Mode, and then Super Mega Mode." I said.

"Correct. Say... have you guys seen any mysterious figures around here somewhere?" Blake answered, before asking us.

"What kind of mysterious figures?" Lucy asked.

"Not from the sheep we interrogated regarding Bellwether, mentioned about strange figures. What are they? Nick asked.

Blake than take out an object that has a Power Ranger figure and has a key shape on the end of it. "It's called a Ranger Key."

"Cool! You're searching for all of them?" I asked.

"Never seen anything like." Logan said.

"Do you think some of them are scattered in different universes or in the past history?" I asked another question for a possibility that a ranger key would be at another universe or lost in the past.

"I guess." Blake shrugged as a possibility.

"Hold on." Lucy searched inside her bag, and then took out... a Ranger Key.

"You have one of those figures with you the whole time?" Blake questioned her.

"I remember seeing one of those things at 1969 while we're trying to stop the disruption of the Apollo 11 mission." Logan answered for Lucy and recalled seeing the Ranger Key during a mission.

"The Moon Landing?" I asked, if it was regarding to 1969's Moon Landing of Apollo 11 where Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin set foot on the moon.

"Yes."

"Than what happened, later we asked Flynn when he joined us, he saw this 'Ranger Key' and he wasn't for sure what it was, but it wasn't anything to deal with the sabotage of the space-shuttle." Lucy stated.

"Than what if one of those 'Ranger Keys' could possibly be at the time period we're probably going too." Judy thought.

"Maybe." I said.

"I guess I must've overlooked some of them while traveling the Universe." Blake stated.

"How do you even get around?"

"There's a little something called the Lanes Between. Those paths are usually forbidden, and are usable by those worth trusting." Blake answered.

"How about you join us, it'll probably save time and trouble." I offered him to join us.

"Sure thing. Power Down!" whereas Blake demorphed again. "But first, we got a case to crack. Isn't that right, Officer Hopps?"

"Indeed, if I know that sheep like before, I know one of the enemies that she made was Lionheart." Judy answered.

"Who is he?" Logan asked.

"He is the mayor of Zootopia, or should I say that he was before he was arrested." Judy answered and remembered that he's no longer the mayor.

"Arrested? Why?" Blake asked.

"Well... it all started with 14 missing mammal cases, all predators, from a giant polar bear to a teensy little otter." Judy answered.

"You have piqued my interest, Judy. Proceed."

We all got inside the police cruiser. Surprisingly, when everyone got in, everyone fit inside the car at ease without being tight and squished. After starting up the car and heading our way back to the correctional facility, Judy changed from the police station to a music channel and it started playing a song. Judy was jamming it, even Blake was enjoying the song, while Nick just rocked his head lightly with the song by a female singer. I looked at the three, as I peeked my head to the front seats.

"What song is that?" I asked.

Judy shocked in a gasp. "You never heard of Gazelle and her hit Try Everything?"

"All I'm hearing is Shakira." I said.

"Who is she?" Nick asked, while he and Judy were confused.

"The pop singer singing this song right now." Logan answered, as Judy and Nick looked at each other clueless.

"Besides, I may have something better and is real music." I said while shaking my head, as I pulled out my phone and linked the song into the radio and played a different. I started to jam the song and lip sync. Judy, Nick, and even Blake didn't even know the song.

"Now that's music." Logan smiled.

"Who is singing this song?" Blake asked.

"Kenny Chesney and the song is called _All the Pretty Girls_." I answered.

"That's music?" Judy asked.

"Do you have any other songs like Adele, Kenny Loggins, or even Taylor Dayne?" Lucy asked.

I turned my head to Lucy and gave her a stern look. "Really? Those will be the artists that will be playing at my store's radio that I work and our DJs, or should I say non DJs, don't know music." She than leaned back to her seat and remained quiet. "Besides, I try to be universal on music, but I'm mostly one genre. What about you three?"

"I really don't care what kind." Nick answered.

"I prefer any." Blake said.

"Really?" I answered.

"Yep." He answered, as he changed the station to another and played Queen. Everyone in the car started felt suited with the song, as the song started it's first lyrics, while Blake, Judy, and Nick, even Lucy and Logan joined in singing.

 _Is this the real life?_  
 _Is this just fantasy?_  
 _Caught in a landslide_  
 _No escape from reality_  
 _Open your eyes_  
 _Look up to the skies and see_  
 _I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_  
 _Because I'm easy come, easy go_  
 _A little high, little low_  
 _Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me_

"Bohemian Rhapsody..." I smiled and joined in singing, while heading our way to speak with Lionheart.

 _Mama, just killed a man_  
 _Put a gun against his head_  
 _Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_  
 _Mama, life had just begun_  
 _But now I've gone and thrown it all away_  
 _Mama, ooo_  
 _Didn't mean to make you cry_  
 _If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_  
 _Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

 _Too late, my time has come_  
 _Sends shivers down my spine_  
 _Body's aching all the time_  
 _Goodbye everybody I've got to go_  
 _Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_  
 _Mama, ooo (anyway the wind blows)_  
 _I don't want to die_  
 _I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

 _I see a little silhouetto of a man_  
 _Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango_  
 _Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me_  
 _Gallileo, Gallileo,_  
 _Gallileo, Gallileo,_  
 _Gallileo Figaro - magnifico_

 _But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me_  
 _He's just a poor boy from a poor family_  
 _Spare him his life from this monstrosity_  
 _Easy come easy go will you let me go_  
 _Bismillah! No we will not let you go - let him go_  
 _Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go_  
 _Bismillah! We will not let you go let me go_  
 _Will not let you go let me go (never)_  
 _Never let you go let me go_  
 _Never let me go ooo_  
 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no_  
 _Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_  
 _Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me_  
 _For me_  
 _For me_

 _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_  
 _So you think you can love me and leave me to die_  
 _Oh baby, can't do this to me baby_  
 _Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here_

 _Ooh yeah, ooh yeah_  
 _Nothing really matters_  
 _Anyone can see_  
 _Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me_

 _Anyway the wind blows_

Just then, Blake, wearing a grin, switches to... _Give Up The Funk (Tear The Roof Off The Sucker)_.

" _Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker Tear the roof off the sucker_ " Blake sang in a low voice with everyone staring at him.

I chuckled, as he sang. "I thought I wasn't going to hear that song for long."

"You heard of it?" he asked.

"From an Honda van commercial back in 2007." I answered.

"I simply heard it in a movie that I watched while visiting your world last week. _The Purge: Election Year_ , I think it was called." Blake recalled.

"There's still movies in the future? There's so much movies they prefer Blu-Ray or digital that I can't stand. Instead resolution of it looks nice." I was amazed that movies were still being made in the future and passed films released.

Blake looked at me with a serious look. "Okay... just for the record... I am NOT from the future. My world just happens to be represent yours, with a few slight changes."

"Than it's present I suppose. I mean I not trying to finally vision it with flying cars and such. That seems unlikely." I meant to say.

"Indeed. It just like when I met Peter Parker and Miles Morales in their worlds." Blake stated.

"Wow, you spoke to everyone as it looks like, have you ever traveled to the past?"

"Well... the one time I traveled to this world that seemed to be in the past called the Highlands and I met this rebellious teenager named Merida. It was nuts, I tell ya." Blake recalled one of his adventures of traveling to the past.

"Really? Wow..."

* * *

"We're just about there." Judy informed us, as we're just about close to the facility.

"Well, let's see what this Lionheart knows, maybe he could give us some clues." I said.

Just as soon we arrived at a prison, we stopped at the checkpoint and Judy told the guards we're needing to speak with Lionheart. The guards let us be able to give access to the prison once more. The first time when Nick took us, the guards give us looks at me, Lucy, and Logan. Nick told him that we're visitors and worked with him, before the guard before let us proceed. However, when we got out of the cruiser, the prison was on high alert. The correctional facility informed Judy and Nick that there was an escape or a raid at the prison. We're being escorted to the cell block of Lionheart, as we arrived there no one is there except it was being breached.

"He's gone?!" Judy gasped.

"I know the last time he was there is when we came to talk with the sheep. Nothing happened by than." Nick recalled.

Lucy found a a piece of parchment on the bed and she picked it up. As she was reading it, it was written in Spanish and she started to translate it, while reading it to us. "Under the special arrest by the Inquisition of Spain, we have a warrant of the arrest of Leodore Lionheart, for heresy and also conspiring acts against Dawn Bellwether."

Logan looked around the cell and inspected the rumble. "Strickland's man I bet. C4s are their common uses of the old fashion of breaching walls."

"Great! That means Lionheart was taken from this world." Blake upset of Lionheart's disappearance.

"Not directly." I said.

"Sorry?"

"He was taken from this universe to our universe, but in the past." I explained.

"And that means, we'll have to travel back to our universe, but back to 1826." Lucy added.

"The last execution or a 'Auto Da Fe'."

"What's that exactly? An 'Auto Da Fe'?" Nick asked.

"Judgment phrase or 'Act of Faith' phrase. The Spanish Inquisition performs a judgment sentence like a sermon to the public while proceeding with the tribunal." I answered.

"Punishing the ones in crime?" Blake asked.

"Yes, each heretic is sentenced various of punishments: exiled from their country, prison time, public humiliation, even at one certain sentencing was an idea originated from King Ferdinand when the Spanish Inquisition has started."

"What's that?" Judy asked in worrying state.

"Served in Spanish galleys, to row ships."

"And of course the final punishment is execution." Blake added.

"Yes, mostly burned at the stake, alive." I included.

Judy shook in horror. "How terrible! We can't let this happen!"

"We won't. Do you guys still be able to travel back?" Blake assured Judy, before turning towards the Lifeboat team.

"We do." Lucy answered.

* * *

After discovering of Lionheart's disappearance, we headed back to Zootopia main streets, where we found our stashed "Lifeboat" time machine at an alley, where no one would find it. Judy and Nick were startled the sight of something that is advanced and new to them.

"That's a time machine?" Nick asked.

"Indeed it is." Blake answered.

"Hold on, Blake. You're not leaving, are you?" Judy asked.

"Hey, Alex, you guys won't mind if you go without me? I have a lot of catching up to do with Judy." Blake asked.

"Absolutely! It'll be nice to getting to know each other along the way and work as a team." I answered, although we needed their help to stop time being disturbed.

"I thought I mentioned before that we're going to need all three of you before. And a few others." Lucy recalled, as the three are invited to join along. Judy hugged Blake, before her and Nick walked inside the time machine, as Blake stayed.

"See ya real soon." Blake said.

"You're not joining our ride?" I questioned.

"Sorry, but I got my own way to travel. But thanks for asking." he answered with a smile.

"In that case..." Lucy takes out her name card and handed to Blake.

"You carry name cards, really?" I questioned her.

She sternly looked at me, before turning back towards Blake. "You know who we are. We'll head back to base to be geared up for our next stop. Meet us there soon."

"No problem." Blake acknowledges

Everyone else got settled inside the Lifeboat, as the door closes and Blake winked his eye, before it sealed us in. Judy got into her seat, while Nick looks around at the controls of the Lifeboat.

"Hmmmm, what does this do?" Nick wondered and he was about to touch a button.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Lucy stopped him, before he could press on the button.

"What? I was wondering wh-"

"YOU DON'T JUST PRESS... a button!" Lucy scolded. Nick dismissed it and sat next to Judy.

"Nick, try not to get carried away." Judy warned Nick, as he smirked.

Logan buckled his belt, as he is seated. "Strap in and hold onto your butts.

Judy buckled her the belt onto her seat, along with everyone else. Nick was a bit hesitant, while putting his on. "Why?"

"It'll be a bumpy ride, trust us." I told him.

Just as the Lifeboat is getting started up, the three of us looked out of the window, we saw Blake summoning up a portal. "Wow... people come and go so quickly." Blake then disappeared through the portal.

"I hope he'll be alright." I was a bit worried for his safe travel.

"Back to Base." Lucy began to set the time back to the present and the pressed the button, as it shook before and zapped through time. In few minutes, afterwards, we finally got back to base, as the Lifeboat went to a complete stop and Lucy opened the door see Rufus Carlin was waiting for us.

"Oh good, I was wondering about you guys. Everything went alright."

"It went both ways, we have new recruits: Officers Judy and Nick of Zootopia." Lucy informed him while greeting new recruits.

Rufus bowed his head quickly in greeting and noticed Blake was missing. "Where's Blake Ryo?"

"He should be here. He left before we did." I told him. Just in seconds in, Blake walked out of the portal with two others, whom maybe helping us.


	6. The New Team Lifeboat

Chapter 6

Author's Note: I would like to thank Supernova2015 for his ideas in this chapter. And of course, Have A Great Happy Thanksgiving to all!

Blake Ryo joined back with us, back at the Mason's Industry Warehouse, by the same way he traveled to different worlds and leaving another. I kind of have a wonder where he was. "What did I miss?"

"Where the hell were you?" I asked.

"I had a bit of time, so I thought I get some fruit, fresh from the Jungle of Nool." he answered.

At first, I wasn't sure what "Jungle of Nool" was until I remembered from a classic children's book and than movie. "Oh, from _Horton Hears A Who_."

"Yes. Also, I kinda helped him in saving the microscopic world of Whoville."

"Shut up." Lucy in disbelief.

"No joke. As for Ms. Jane Kangaroo... she kinda got mad at me for tricking her." Blake Ryo confirmed it with Lucy.

"Mad? How come?" I asked.

"Simple... And so, Blake told us about his little adventure in the Jungle of Nool." Blake Ryo briefly told us how he came to Jungle of Nool and assisted with the elphant named Horton to carry a dandelion looking flower to a safe place, because within a flower is a speck as a size of a small dust ball. "And so, knowing that the town of Whoville was in trouble, I placed the speck inside a small container that I have crafted the other day, containing a pocket dimension, while replacing Whoville with a normal speck of dust. I'm telling ya, Jane was furious when I spilled the beans on them, only for things to turn around when they sided with Horton, making her... realize that she had lost."

"That's a good thing, right?" Lucy questioned.

"Well, she and I did manage to put our differences aside and make up... after I saved her... from X-Borgs." Blake summed.

"There too?" I questioned.

He nodded his head, as he recalled his encounter with the X-Borgs. "Also, I brought two new allies." Blake opens up a portal, followed by an elephant stepping out. "Guys... meet Horton the Elephant. He's gonna help us out on our quest to save the multiverse."

"Wow... ummm... hi Horton." I greeted Horton.

"Greetings to you... a strange 'Who'." Horton spoke.

"Horton, Alex is not a 'Who'. He's a human along with his friends also: Lucy and Logan." Blake introduced me and the team to Horton, before he snapped his fingers. "Of course. Sorry. My magic has been a bit faulty lately." He opens another portal and out came was a kangaroo and her joey. "Sorry, you two. I'm still learning."

"Not a suitable way to travel." the female kangaroo dusted herself off.

"Meet Jane and Rudy. They too will help us out. But be careful with Jane. She can be real sour sometimes." Blake greeted, before whispered to us about Jane's moody attitude.

"I heard that." Jane the sour kangaroo sternly heard Blake's whisper.

Blake than turned towards Rufus, with an arm shake and a head bow. "You must be Rufus. King Mickey told me about you before I started my journey. How do you do?"

"Glad you came. We needed the help we could get." Rufus and Blake greeted with an hand shake. "So where we needed to go?"

"1826 Spain." I answered. "It's rumored from the letter written by the Spanish Inquisition Tribunal of Lionheart's arrest and taken there."

"Unfortunately, the Lifeboat won't be able always let you travel to another in a instant. It has to be refueled and all adjustments before the next travel you'll make." Rufus stated.

"How long will it take?" Judy Hopps asked.

"Not long, but it may take a bit. We set everyone's quarters near Mess Hall, feel free to get adjusted and have outfits for the next travel." Rufus answered and decided to have all of us get settled and he turned towards me. "And Alex, we found your friend if you're willing to see him."

"Jon." I remembered Rufus and his team are willing to find him and bring him to the warehouse. "I'll would like to see him."

"Just follow me and the rest of you to your quarters." Rufus began to guide us to the our resting quarters.

"I'll take care of our newcomers, in the meantime." Blake volunteered and turned towards Judy, Nick, Horton, Jane, and Rudy. "Follow me."

"Than it will be pass Mess Hall, you won't miss it. And Alex, you'll see Jon in the quarters, as well."

"No problem." Blake thanked Rufus, as I nodded back at him. Everyone else headed our way to our living quarters.

* * *

We walked passed the mess hall, until we found one massive room that looks like military base bed hall. As everyone got settled, I finally arrived at my bed and there across from my bed was Jon. I was relieved to see a friend alive that I gave him a big hug that he got weird out.

"Uhhh, Alex they're all staring at us." he told me.

"I'm sorry. It's nice to see a friendly face for someone I knew. My family is gone." I spoke to him. "What's happening out there?"

"Madness it seems, everyone was talking about you and your family." Jon answered. "Even at work, no one has stopped talking about you and your whereabouts. Even people made rumors that you murdered your family."

I deeply in shock to hear that rumors may escalated that I murdered my own family. "That's never true. I would never do such a thing!"

Jon shook his head. "I know you wouldn't. Apparently, there was a knock on my door couple of hours before or to say yesterday. It was someone by the name of Garcia Flynn."

"He is part of the Lifeboat team and was a former NSA agent or somewhat."

"He told me, who he was and knew about your whereabouts and it maybe possible that you said that I could help them." he spoke, before crossing his arms.

I knew since I wasn't being able to speak anything about it, but I might as well say it. "The reason why is that our history, our present and future (perhaps), and their world are in danger." I spoke, as I showed him characters that we came across with on movies. At that same point, we saw Blake, Judy, and Nick coming towards the bedding room.

"Is that Judy and Nick from _Zootopia_?" Jon questioned me.

"Yes, can't you believe it?" I answered.

"I can't, but whose is this fellow with them? I haven't see him in _Zootopia_?"

"His name is Blake Ryo, he'll be helping us also. I may have to say this to you that he has awesome abilities like turning into a "Power Ranger" or yielding a keyblade." I answered.

"From _Kingdom Hearts_?" Jon in shock.

"Obviously, but I can't say if he's from either in their universes, but in the future and beyond more likely." I added.

"Wow..."

"Hey guys." Blake came towards us with everyone else. "Whose your friend?"

"Guys, this is my friend Jon." I greeted everyone to Jon. He was nervous that he just waved. "Jon, this Blake Ryo, with him is: Judy and Nick from _Zootopia_ , finally Horton, Jane and her son Rudy from _Horton Hears A Who_."

Everyone waved at him with a friendly smile. Jon then looked at me. "This has to be a dream. Is it, Alex?"

"I'm sure you wish it was." Nick answered.

"Too much of a dream you ask me." Jane stated.

"We wish it was, but it's up to all of us to work together as a team, and restore the past and the other universes." Blake spoke.

"We'll continued to stop those villainous X-Borgs and any Heartless that may come across." Horton spoke while posing some karate poses that he may have learned it from Blake from battling the X-Borgs.

"Indeed Horton." Blake agreed.

"Of course helping anyone during our journey and bringing others back to our universe." Judy added, as she remembered that our first mission is to save Former Mayor Lionheart from being burned at the pyre.

I started to rub my eyes as I began to feel tired from our long journey to _Zootopia_. "I feel like if, we're going to travel again, I suggest we get some sleep, before our big day."

Everyone nodded their heads. "We all agree with you Alex. Now everyone off to bed." We all got into our beds, except Horton because he's too tall, but he managed to use the blankets on the bed to keep himself warm. Rudy rested on his mother's pouch, as they began falling asleep. Blake hopped into his bed, while Judy and Nick shared a bed together. I got into my bed, as I looked out a window that it was above, but across from me that I could see some stars shining out.

A tear fell in my eye, as I'm all on my own regarding to family, because they're murdered. "Why? Why is this happening to me?" I got myself into my covers and started looked at my left side to see Judy and Nick are already falling asleep.

* * *

In the morning, I was awake to see everyone else were out of their beds. I looked to see the clock was 6:30 in the morning. "Aw man!" I jumped out of my bed and hurried to the mess hall to see everyone was being served breakfast. Everyone stared at me, probably because I was the last person out of bed. After I got my food, I sat at the end of the table only, as I wasn't interested interacting with anyone at this time, because of my family. The serving for breakfast was cream of wheat, with eggs and bacon, with a side of toast. My stomach was too upset to eat that I started to stir the cream of wheat.

"Can't you believe it? Never thought humans would cook so well." I looked over to see Nick seating next to me. "The last time I remember eating a delicious meal, was my mother. By God, she could cook anything."

"My parents were like that in my family breakfast." I recalled in multiple occasions that my parents cook breakfast of scramble eggs and bacon. I gently pushed the tray away from thinking about it.

"Come on, now. You can't go on about, without eating a healthy breakfast." Nick tried to cheer me up. "I'm sorry about your family, from being told according to Jon. I lost my family too and never saw them again, when I was sent to Juvenile Hall."

"For what?" I asked.

"Well for-"

"Nevermind, since I seen the movie you were a con artist at that time, before becoming an officer." I remembered from seeing the movie.

Nick chuckled. "I guess you weren't wrong about me and Judy in a movie." He than gently pulled the tray that I set aside back towards me. "Now you should eat, we got a big day to rescue Lionheart, but we can't do it without you, even having an empty belly."

I slowly nodded my head with a emotionless sigh. I than scoop a spoon of cream of wheat and I ate it. The sweetness of it reminds me the happy memories of being served cream of wheat by my parents. "The sugar always do well with the cream of wheat." Nick chuckled with a smile and rubbed my head with his paws, as I continued to eat the rest of my breakfast.

After breakfast, we're all taken to the briefing room where we're being assigned with our mission to save Lionheart.

"Alright team, our mission today is sending the Lifeboat team to Spain 1826. Our in-sources tells us from their earlier mission to Zootopia that a former mayor Leodore Lionheart is held captive back in time, by corrupt former mayor Dawn Bellwether and The Holy Office of The Spanish Inquisition. Our objective is to bring Lionheart back to Zootopia safely, while bringing Bellwether back for arrest. It would be dangerous to our new Lifeboat Team, headed by Alex Wayne." Rufus spoke.

"Me?" I questioned.

"Yes you. You only have a team that you're able to bring along, while having a member from our original team. After getting your team together, we'll have you travel back into that time by the Lifeboat Time Machine you used previously."

"Back into our bumpy machine again?" Nick questioned.

"Yes, but you'll get use to it, unless suiting to travel with Blake."

"Either way." Nick stated. "I just hope there's no need of bags when traveling." Everyone chuckled and laughed, while Rufus chuckled lightly.

"That only depends on Alex, on who he sends." Rufus added.

After our briefing, I decided to have Blake, Judy, Nick, Horton, and Lucy for our trip. Blake insisted on having Horton travel with him, since there's not enough room inside the machine. Blake opened up the portal with his keyblade and have Horton tagged along.

"See you guys soon." Blake winked with a smile, as he and Horton jumped into the portal and it vanished.

"Alright you guys, get inside." Lucy called out to me, Judy and Nick, as she was already in starting up the machine. We got inside the team machine and all of us buckled our belts.

"I'll try not to make the same mistake from the first time." Nick joked.

"As long you don't press a button on the controls, you should be fine." Lucy stated.

"That's right, Nick." Judy smiled.

"Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox."

I chuckled at the both of them, while shaking my head, before the machine started to do it's sequence. It started to shake and becomes bumpy and bumpy, until we felt a flash of speed, like a light speed from space that we're probably traveling to a different universe. It lasted two minutes of jerkiness like being on a wooden roller-coaster that I was getting a headache. Suddenly, the machine stopped!


	7. Spain 1826 Part 1

Author's Note: This chapter is features historical event and characters of this work of fiction is not meant to damage or offend, as it was dramatized. And of course, I would like to thank Supernova2015 for his ideas for this chapter.

After our machine stopped, Lucy turned off the Lifeboat machine, before she opened the door to see the sun beginning to set. Judy, Nick, and myself exited out of the time machine and observe a beautiful sunset with a beautiful sight of the bay, as it seems. We seemed to be located at a hill and looking down a small city that is close to the sea.

"So this is Spain." I figured.

"Valencia, Spain to be exact. And in the year of 1826." Lucy confirmed.

"And where is Spain located?" Judy asked.

We than saw a portal opening to see Blake Ryo coming out of the portal. "Spain, Judy, is located in Europe."

"Yes, and where's Horton and Jane?" Lucy asked.

"They will be joining us on this here mission, as they have to learn." he answered.

"Oh, right. So far, there hasn't been a sight of X-Borgs nor Heartless. However, we need to find where the last execution is taking place. If Lionheart is there, we'll be there in time to stop it." I added.

"Right, but also we need to arrest the sheep again, in effort to take her back to her cell." Nick added also.

"Okay, you guys, here's the deal. We split up and try to sabotage the execution as much as possible." Blake motivated us for the objectives.

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

We started to make our way down, while making our journey down I started to notice the outfits that we had to change earlier.

"So Lucy, you seemed to know by experience... what's with our outfits? Why can't we wear our regular clothing?" I asked Lucy.

"Because if we wear our present day clothing, we may get some notoriety and/or attention. It's best that we stick to the clothing on their time, so we blend in." Lucy explained.

I finally figured because people would wonder about our clothes and they may ask a lot of questions. "At least we managed to find our best fits." Nick added.

"It'll be temporary until we arrive back at the present." Lucy assures.

By the time we arrived to the city, most of the city people were socializing with each other and going through their daily lives as usual. The city people were doing trade for goods and money at the ports, talent musicians playing on the streets that attracted the crowd.

"Is that a flute?" I asked.

"Actually Alex, it's called a dulzania." Blake answered. "Sounds beautiful."

"It does. It almost look like a flute though."

"Not quite, although the tone of the music is a little similar to the flute." he added.

"We could start dancing right, if you accept this dance." Nick smirked lightly at Judy, as he kissed her paw, as she accepts it and the two started to dance, as we watched.

"They sure do look like a lovely couple." I smiled.

"Of course, when we talked, she seems happy, as she is now than before." Blake smiled also, while watching them dance. Their dance started to attract some of the citizens, while the musicians continued to play. They done their basic spins and other slow dance moves, before they finished it with a kiss. Blake applauded and cheered before me and Lucy followed suite, before the people started to cheer in Spanish while applauding.

" _Una_ ejecución! (An execution!)". Out of nowhere a man hurried down where the musicians played and made an announcement. _"¡Se está llevando a cabo una ejecución en la plaza!_ (An execution is taking place at the square!)". Everyone started to follow the man, as more people he was passing through joining him.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"An execution at the square." Lucy said.

"Maybe that's where Lionheart is, come on!" Blake exclaimed and hurried off, as we followed him. We nearly got separated from hordes of city people hurrying to the square. When we arrived at the square, we spotted it was a _Auto-da-fe'_ was taking place. I noticed some prisoners were wearing "cloth of shame" or a _Sanbenitos._ We searched while standing in the crowds to search for Lionheart, so far we haven't spotted him.

"There he is!" Judy pointed out and found Lionheart wearing a _sanbenito_ and a _coroza_ cap. I scanned from a distance to see his _sanbenito_ doesn't have flames or devils on his cloth.

"Apparently he's not going to be executed for now." Lucy said.

"What do you mean?! We're seeing him to be executed!" Nick exclaimed quietly.

"He won't be. I can assure you, because if Lionheart wasn't wearing a black or a _sanbenito_ with devils and flames on it, he would have been executed. He may be sentenced to prison." I stated.

"Perhaps with them not to pleased about it." Blake said.

"Who?"

Blake pointed up at the seating stand to see Dawn Bellwether sitting on one of the chairs. Next to her is perhaps an Inquisitor for the city, the mayor, and between the Inquisitor and Dawn Bellwether is someone I recognized. There was a middle aged man who looks like a judge from a Disney movie.

"That son of..."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Between the Inquisitor and Bellwether, that's Judge Claude Frollo!" I stated.

"Judge Claude Frollo of Paris?!" Blake questioned.

"Yes, this isn't France, it's Spain. What's he doing here?!" I wondered.

"Who is he?" Judy asked.

"He's a villainous and unfair judge from Paris, France who runs The Palace of Justice. I remember I told you about traveling to France and stopped him from destroying the Notre Dame and saving Quasimodo and Esmeralda." Blake answered.

"Quasimodo and Esmeralada?! You been to _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ universe?" I shook my head in disbelief. "If he came into the past on my universe, it doesn't make any sense."

"Probably searching, capturing, and probably imprisoning Gypsies, like Esmeralada." Blake added.

"You mean the Romani people perhaps." I meant to correct him.

Blake nodded his head. "Yes."

The people started to become silent, as they say a quick short prayer for the offenders, who are receiving their sentences for their crimes, while at the same time few protested. An inquisitor stood up and started to read an parchment.

" _Para el pueblo de Valencia, hoy estamos reunidos aquí por la sentencia de Cayetano Ripoll. Él es condenado a muerte por ahorcamiento por los delitos de herejía por enseñanzas obscenas a sus estudiantes. Cayetano Ripoll, que Dios tenga misericordia de tu alma, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo_. (To the people of Valencia, today we're gathered here for the sentence of Cayetano Ripoll. He is sentenced to death by hanging for the crimes of heresy for obscene teachings to his students. Cayetano Ripoll, may God have mercy on your soul, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost.)".

A monk came to the man by the name of Cayetano Ripoll whose being sentenced. The monk whispered into Ripoll's ear probably offering last confession to save his soul perhaps. It was a moment, before the monk stepped away and walked down, as the executioner was positioned and ready to pull the lever.

"Muero reconciliado a dios y al hombre! (I die reconciled to God and to man!)." Ripoll exclaimed his last words, before the executioner pulled the lever and the man dropped and died from either strangled or broken neck from the rope.

The people remained silent, before the people began to disperse, as they looked at the lifeless man for the last time.

"Why would they do such a thing to a teacher?!" Blake felt bit of anger inside of him, as he was calm. "Why execute a teacher because he was teaching different?!"

"In Spain during the 15th to the 19th century, they forbid any practices despite of going through The Enlightenment Period, as some teachings go against the Catholic Faith." I explained to Blake. "They may have gotten rid of medieval practices like burning someone alive, but they maintained their original practices though."

"Eventually, The Spanish Inquisition would be disbanded eight years later, one of the reasons was a civil war taken place perhaps." Lucy added.

Judy and Nick were bit shocked of seeing how a human life could end quickly, unlike their universe that they would simply be in prison. "Why does those things happen in your time?" Judy asked.

"Not too much to say, except expansion. Although in the present, they no longer have those kinds of public executions like we do in the States or else where that I know of." I answered.

"Well, well they're taking Lionheart away!" Nick pointed out, as he spotted Lionheart is being put into a cage, with few other prisoners and being taken away. As for the lifeless offender, he was brought down from the rope and taken into a concealed wagon and followed with the prisoners.

"If we follow the wagon, we maybe able to know where they're imprisoned at and we could rescue Lionheart." I suggested.

We all pitch in and decided to keep our distance from the wagons and followed them. For minutes without being spotted, we tracked the wagons, until it arrived at a tall gate where resides a prison or a fortress. The gate was closed by the time we arrived and noticed they were unloading prisoners, including Lionheart for their prison sentence.

Than out of no where, a portal came out of no where and out came Horton and Jane, without her son.

"I'm back..." Horton impersonated the Terminator.

"What took you guys long?" I asked.

"We had a bumpy ride getting here and of course for Rudy's safety, he's back at the base with Jon." Horton stated.

"What happened so far?" Jane asked.

"Well, we found out where Lionheart is kept, we'll have to break him out of prison." Blake answered.

"Prison Break." I said. "It have to be quiet though to make it work and doing it at nightfall."

 _So we're still going to execute Lionheart_. We heard a voice beyond the gate and it was Bellwether with Frollo.

"It's Bellwether!" Judy spotted.

"And Frollo, we can't let them see us." Nick added.

"Quickly, behind the walls!" Blake instructed us. We quickly hid behind the fortified stone walls from being seen.

"How come they didn't execute them, as they agreed?" Bellwether asked.

"It's simple, my dear sheep. Some of the executions are best to do it in secret. I have done some by experience with the Gypsies, back in Paris. I'm sure the Spanish would know how to do it as well." Frollo answered.

"It's just it have to be done soon as possible, we may have group of distractions that may get in the way, even for Sorrento. He wanted no one to disturb his plans, especially the Team Lifeboat."

"Oh yes, this Sorrento and Colonel Strickland informed me about this 'Team Lifeboat' and of course my dear old friend, Blake Ryo." Frollo continued. "Perhaps, we could start by having some security that no one stands in our way." In a snap of his fingers, I peeked over to see some black Heartless coming up from the ground, while some men coming behind Bellwether.

"Bellwether, the area is locked tight. No one could get through here." a security detail person spoke.

"Oh good, with some additional help, on one could stop us." Bellwether cheered.

"Now we have to deal with guards and those Heartless to get pass through them to rescue Lionheart." I whispered to Blake. A stone started to shake, as if the Earth was shaking for an earthquake, but it was one stone that was pulled away. The two of us peeked to see from the other side and suddenly Frollo's eye's widened.

"Get them." he spoke.

"Run!" Blake shouted.

The rest of us started to follow Blake, as we're being fired at by security detail and the heartless were behind us. "I thought handguns are not in this time!" Blake shouted.

"Probably from Sorrento's men, they probably been able to smuggle their weapons to here!" Lucy shouted, as we then running in the forest.

"This may be the best time to pick them off. Up in the trees!" Blake summoned his keyblade and we all started to climb up to the trees and hid on the branches.

The security detail person inspected the footprints on the grass and wondered where we went. It may be a moment in time, that he could look up. I took a deep breath and positioned myself to the exact position where he was, as I was above so I could land on him. I than let go of the branch and landed on the security person and he was out.

"Nice take-down." Blake complimented.

"Thanks, never done it before." I thanked him, before I knew it in a flash, heartless surrounded me and jumped on me. I tried to free myself, but they were too many that I couldn't be able to break off from them. I than saw Blake jump down from the tree and slashed his keyblade at them and they disappeared in a instant.

"Those guys are sure easy to take out." He puts away his keyblade, as he offered his hand to pull me up. I reached for his hand and he pulled me up, while Lucy, Judy and Nick came down from the tree. As for Horton and Jane, they came back towards us, as they hid elsewhere.

"We sure teach those guys a lesson." Horton stated, while posing his karate poses.

"Well, some of those guys are taken care of... now what?" Lucy asked.

All of us looked at the security person on the ground unconscious and I turned towards Blake. "We may need to ask him some questions."


	8. Spain 1826 Part 2

Author's Note: This chapter is features historical event and characters of this work of fiction is not meant to damage or offend, as it was dramatized.

After the security woke up, we managed to restrain him to the tree, so he wouldn't escape. Lucy asked the man questions about the occurrences in Spain of the 1826. He was hesitant to give away any answers, until we managed to break him. He stated that the Spanish Inquisition would do another execution on the recent deceased Cayetano Ripoll.

"Another execution?" Nick questioned.

"Yes, they said they're going to burn his deceased body, as if it was staged." the man explained.

"I thought those were rumors." I wondered.

"There were theories that either that his body was placed into a painted flame barrel and buried in church grounds or his body was burned and his ashes were scattered." Lucy stated.

"They said they were going to burn his body, along with a lion man looking person." the man added.

"Lionheart." Judy, Nick, and Blake figured.

"Please, let me go. I won't say anything." the man pleaded.

We all looked at each other decided to fill the end of the bargain. Blake used his keyblade that magically loosened the ropes, as the man managed to free himself. Startled, the man looked back at us, before fleeing deep into the woods.

"Did we made the right decision?" I asked.

"We may not know, unless we seen him again." Blake stated. "The important thing is that we need to be ready to rescue Lionheart soon as possible."

"How about we do it at night fall?" I suggested. "Because we just got chased by bunch of Heartless and of Sorrento's men. And also we have a chance to keep ourselves out of sight at night."

"Indeed, as I always say... 'we must become invisible, travel silently, for there are forces that will seek to destroy us.'" Horton quoted, as if he started to imagine like a superhero from a anime.

Blake nodded his head. "Alright, we'll wait here until night fall and we'll be able to get Lionheart out of there."

* * *

In the evening, we returned back to the fortress where Lionheart was been kept. We spotted two Sorrento's guards with two different Heartless guarding the gate and blocking our chance to get in.

"That's great, how we're going to get in now?" Lucy questioned.

Blake summoned his keyblade and taken out the Heartless one by one, until the two guards noticed they were missing.

"Where are those things? I thought they were helping us guard the gate." the first one spoke.

"Maybe they found something out there." the second pointed near towards our direction.

"Well I'm not going out there, probably there's witches out there. Just like Frollo says!" the first one refused to go out towards where we're hiding.

"We might have to take those guys out somehow." I said.

"Uh, guys, where's Nick?" Judy asked us. We turned around to see Nick was gone, until we spotted him by the gate.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Nick walked slowly towards the guards, as they drew out their firearms.

"Nick!" Judy quietly shouted.

"State your business or you'll be arrested for trespassing!" the first one aimed his firearm.

"Easy now fellas! I'm here to offer you guys a special delicious blueberries from _Hopp's Family Farm_." Nick pulled out a bag of blueberries.

The two guards gazed at the blueberries, until they looked back at Nick. "How much?" the second guard asked.

"Six dollars." Nick smirked.

"WHAT?! SIX DOLLARS FOR A BAG OF BLUEBERRIES!" the first guard exclaimed.

"It's a high quality of blueberries that you won't forget for a lifetime." Nick stated.

"Wait a second, what's the catch?!"

Nick simply shook his head. "No catch at all, how about if you're not satisfy with six dollars make $5.50?"

The two guards looked at each other, before deciding to make another lower price or take the offer. "$4.50?"

"$3.75." Nick changed the price.

"$3.45." the first guard made a final price.

"How about making it three dollars?"

"Sold." the first guard searched for his wallet and managed to pull out three dollars. After making their purchase, Nick gave them the bag of blueberries and took the three dollars.

"Enjoy." Nick spoke. "And thank you for your purchase."

The two guards grabbed a blueberry for each of them and took a bite. In delight, they enjoyed the juicy taste. "Hmm... this is a tasty blueberry. How you did this?"

"Well, I'm just the seller, but those berries come from a good friend's family farm. They plant delicious and tasty blueberries." Nick answered.

The two finished their swallow, until they became stiffed like statues, fell to the ground and blacked out. Nick returned the three dollars back to them and took the bag of blueberries and grabbed a berry from the very bottom of the bag and ate it.

"They're delicious." Nick savored the taste, before turning back and waved to us. We all sighed for a relief that he didn't get himself killed from being a clever fox.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Gave them some delicious blueberries, but with some adding taste of tranquilizers." Nick answered.

"What?! How did you- oh right." I figured from being an officer. "You never did it now and than right?"

"Nope." Nick answered.

"Come on, we got to rescue Lionheart." Blake stated, as we got back onto task.

We managed to find a key from one of the guards and opened the gate, after hiding them of course. We remained in the shadows without being seen from the light, until we found a courtyard where there some torches of fire. We maintained our distance to see two different pyres: one shows a barrel with flames painted and another was an actual pyre. A group emerge from nearby where the brightest torch was lead by someone, accompanying someone, as others behind them have Lionheart, now wearing the same _sanbenito_ as the deceased accused wore, and the same person who was executed was being carried by a cage. The executioners carried the body to the barrel, as another executioner escorted Lionheart to the pyre and tied him up.

"Please, I'm not from here! I have done nothing wrong!" Lionheart exclaimed.

"We have found the demon creature, Leodore Lionheart guilty of assisting witches and heresy. The sentence... death!" we recognized the voice as it belongs to Judge Frollo.

"It's about time we need to intervene." Judy exclaimed.

"It that time now!" Blake shook his head and we hurried our to the courtyard. Before Frollo was about to speak to the Lionheart, moved everyone present to side. "STOP THIS EXECUTION!"

The monks and executioners gasped in surprise, while Frollo turned back, as well Bellwether to see us. "Judy and Nick... what a pleasant surprise."

"Bellwether..." Judy glared.

"And of course... the keyblade holder... Blake Ryo." Frollo recognized Blake.

"Hello Frollo." Blake summoned his keyblade.

"And who are those two? Oh of course... The Lifeboat Team." Frollo noticed me and Lucy. "And a elephant and a kangaroo."

"That's right, we demand of you to release Lionheart!" Lucy demanded.

"And your information, the name is Jane and the elephant in the room is Horton." Jane stated.

"Unfortunately, I made a great bargain with Sorrento. He promise me to run Zootopia after I depose Lionheart and our current mayor. Creating a coup to install me as mayor and bringing predators to prisons with Frollo's help of course." Bellwether said.

"Probably that is a good reason you should remain in prison for sentence." Nick growled. "Predators and non predators coexist with each to make a great balance for Zootopia!"

"Perhaps you'll join Lionheart after he burns to the flames of Hell, where he belongs!" Frollo lightened the pyre where Lionheart is strapped and started to light in flames.

I gasped and hurried over to the flaming pyre, as Blake attacked Frollo, as he drew a sword. Heartless spawned the entire courtyard, as the monks and executioners flee for their lives, and Sorrento's armed men started to fire upon us. Luckily Judy and Nick engaged into combat with the Heartless, Lucy used the firearm from the gate guards and opened fire at Sorrento's men. Meanwhile, I was trying to free Lionheart from the flames.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" Lionheart exclaimed.

"No way, we're here to get you out and we're not going to leave until you're free." I refused to leave, as I began to sweat from fire, as it gaining heat to our feet. I loosened the knots until Lionheart managed to free himself with his might. We jumped from the pyre, as the combat became too aggressive that we're about to be outnumbered.

"We got Lionheart, now we need to leave now!" I shouted to our team.

"Alright, team, fall back!" Blake ordered everyone, as he managed to do a swipe on Frollo pushing him near towards the burning pyre. Nick and Judy managed to put Bellwether in cuffs, after giving her a bit of a fight, I suppose she has.

Everyone re-grouped and began our escape. In the middle of our escape, we found a stable of horses that we could ride on.

"Each of us get on a horse." Blake suggested, as he climbed onto a black stallion, as everyone else climbed onto a horse and rode out of the fortress, while Horton ran and Jane hopped with us. After making our escape from the fortress, there were Sorrento's men riding on Heartless horses.

"This is new..." I looked back to see them, as we're getting hailed by gunfire.

Blake thought of an idea. He used his keyblade and summoned a bit of thunder that knocked some of the heartless, but more of them come. "Oh that does it, Horton!"

Horton stopped in front of the horde of heartless horses and riders. "So, you think you could sneak us huhhhh... watch me tumble!" Power surged into Horton, as he started to do rolling tricks with thunder that Blake provided from his magic keyblade. Horton gained enough power that he unleashed a pink "hadoken" and blasted all the heartless and the riders off their feet, as they disappeared.

"Good one Horton!" Blake shouted, as he joined back with us.

"Alright we just arrived at the town, we just need to get through the streets and entered the countryside!" Lucy exclaimed.

We continued to ride into town with bunch of heartless horses and Sorrento's men being our obstacles, Blake kept using his magic of his keyblade to disperse them. By the time we got out of the town, cannons started to fire at us.

"What was that?!" Judy questioned.

"Spanish Cannons firing at us!" Lucy shouted. "It may danger our Lifeboat!"

"I'll deal with those cannons!" I volunteered.

"There's no time to deal with them, I'll use the teleport portals to escape!" Blake rejected.

"I said I'll deal with them!" I turned my horse towards the cannons, after I took Lucy's handgun.

"Alex, what are you doing?!" Nick shouted. "Come back!"

I continued to head towards the nearby cannons. I fired my handgun, as I got close and managed to take them out. "So much of their armor... cannons are cleared!" I shouted to everyone else. I managed to fire the cannons at the heartless and the riders.

"Darn you, Alex!" Blake yelled.

"No choice Blake, I knew what I joined up for. Just get everyone out of here and get back to the present with the Lifeboat!" I shouted back, as I seen them boarding the time machine, while Blake summoned the portal for Horton and Jane, as I watched them disappear.

Until all the sudden, I was been grabbed by a uniformed officer with a Spanish armored soldier to the ground and knocked me out.

* * *

I woke up to find myself back into town, but at the docks. I was being guarded by uniformed officers with MP40s, as I looked out to see Frollo, Sorrento, and a senior uniformed officer as it seemed with a recognized symbol on his hat.

"Well look whose finally awake." Sorrento saw me.

"You... you killed my-"

"That was a business... decision. And I'm pretty sure you and your team didn't expect of you guys to come in." Sorrento stated.

"We always know..." the uniformed officer spoke in a German accent.

I inspect from where I was lying to see a skull emblem on his collar and the of course his hat attached with an eagle. "Rudolf Höss?!"

"I guess you know my name. Very good." he spoke.

"You can't be serious... from _War and_ _Remembrance_ -"

"QUIET! No talking!" an officer punched me in the head.

"Do what you wish 'Ruddy', my gift to you with our new relationship. Just make sure he's taken care and do away with him." Sorrento turned me over to Höss.

The senior officer nodded his friend. "He'll be brightly taken care." He clapped his feet with a bow, before turning towards me. "I have plans for you... American."

The officers picked me up and straightened me up.

"Where are you taking me?!" I demanded to know where I was being taken to.

"Somewhere you may know and... you'll be working for 'The Third Reich'. And of course, your friends won't be able to find you, as well." Höss spoke, as he signaled with his hand. An officer gun-butted my face and I blacked out once again...


	9. Captured and Imprisoned

Author's Note: This chapter is features historical event and characters of this work of fiction is not meant to damage or offend, as it was dramatized. Also crossover characters featured in this chapter.

 _Los! Schneller! Los! Schnell!_

I lightly woke up to hear screams, shouts of command, banging of clubs or batons. My eyes were blurry, until I pulled to the ground from a few feet from the ground and started to get beaten. I looked around to see a damp, poor condition barrack, before I was being shoved to follow a group of prisoners outside and the sun started to shine on my face, as dark gray clouds forecast the weather. We're than lined up to see it was a morning roll-call. The weather started to get colder that I slightly began to shiver a bit, even though it looked like it's late Spring. That was then I noticed that I was wearing a striped uniform with a colored coded triangle.

 _This can't be..._ I said to myself. I recognized the uninverted triangle, as a POW or a spy, and have a black triangle that more likely showed that I'm not socially interactive. The worst is when I rolled in my sleeve to see my arm is being tattooed by the numbers 147524.

"Number 147524?" I than heard someone calling my number, but that's not who I am. I ignored the call.

"Number 147524?" the person called my number again, but I remain silent. The prisoners started to silently whisper for that person to identify themselves as here. I didn't bother to say anything.

"Excuse me?" I heard from someone standing next to me that I turned over to another inmate. "Is that your number?"

"Yes."

"Say _Jawohl_ (yes sir) to respond." he instructed me.

"I know, but I prefer them to say my full name."

"If you don't, he'll start shooting one prisoner at a time." he warned me.

" _ZUM LETZTEN MAL! NUMMER_ _147524!_ (FOR THE LAST TIME! NUMBER 147524!)" the roll caller started to shout out, as he pulled his handgun.

" _Jawohl_! (yes sir!)" I finally raised my hand and respond. The roll caller marched his way towards me and gave me devil's eye like Terrance Fletcher from _Whiplash_.

"Why didn't you respond to your number?" the roll caller questioned me. I remained silent and prefer not to answer. " _WARUM HABEN SIE NICHT AUF IHRE NUMMER GEANTWORTET_?! (WHY DIDN'T YOU RESPOND TO YOUR NUMBER?!)"

Bit shaken from his shout, as if the world could hear. "Because that's not my name."

" _Entschuldigung_? (Excuse me?)" the roll caller questioned me.

"My name is Alex Wayne and I'm an American citizen." I said my real name.

The prisoners whispered amongst themselves, as they wonder why an American is held here in a concentration camp. The prisoner next was shocked to hear the word American, as if he was one of them.

"An American. _Ausgezeichnet_. (Excellent.)" the roll caller smirked, as he came close to my ear and whispered. "I hope you have a pleasant stay here, before you're being sent... to the gas." I than received a punch in the stomach that it got me off my feet. "You respond to your number: 147524. If you don't respond again, you won't be punched, you'll be shot instead."

I was given a hand by the same prisoner, who warned me before, and picked me back up. "Don't anger these guys, it happened to me on my first day."

The roll caller continued to mark down the numbers who have been called. It lasted for another hour after he called the numbers that we had to stand there for the rest of the morning.

"What's your name, kid?" the prisoner asked me.

"I'm Alex Wayne, who are you?" I introduced myself quietly before I asked for his name.

"I'm Private First Class Robert Zussman." the prisoner introduced himself.

"From _Call of Duty: WW2_?!" I questioned in surprise, as I didn't it silently.

"From what?" he questioned me, as he had no clue.

"Oh right. I mean from The First Infantry Division or The Big Red One?"

"That's right. How did you?" he answered.

"Long story, I guess." I didn't want to go further and explaining that he was from a video game that I played on the PS4. "The real question is though... why are you here?"

"I'm not sure, I suppose this is supposed to be a POW camp. I was captured after our division raided an German Airfield, resulting a failure, as I was being captured and separated from Daniels. Speaking of Daniels, have you seen?"

"PFC Daniels?"

"Everyone! Onto work! NOW!" the roll caller blew his whistle. Everyone was heading to work, as I wasn't sure where to work at, so I stayed with Zussman.

"Just stay with me and you'll find your way around here." he advised me.

And so, I took his advice, as I followed him and the rest of the prisoners. We than arrived at a construction site, of unfinished barracks. I suppose that we're to work on the building new barracks. As I was assisting Zussman on lifting lumber, I recognized from a scene that I remembered watching a miniseries called _War and_ _Remembrance_. Than I saw black coated inmates with clubs and arm and said: _oberkapo_ telling us to work faster.

"More important, than be slow on anyway or those..."

" _Kapos._ " I said.

"You know who they're right off the bat." Zussman was surprised.

"What year is this?" I asked.

"I'm sure this is 1944." he guessed.

"1944? This isn't 1944, you could have been sent to a POW camp not here. When did you join up?"

"1942." he answered.

"So this probably two years before your capture and you'll more likely be in basic training..." I than remembered the scene from _War and_ _Remembrance_ that it was 1942 and realized where I'm at. "Oh my God... at K.L. Auschwitz... that can't!"

Zussman tried to calm me down and try to hush me. "Shhh... it's just in your head."

"No, no, you don't understand. It'll be formally known as Auschwitz and it's a death camp! It's not a POW camp! And don't ask me how I know, I just know it okay!"

"Alright." Zussman responded in shock.

"You two... back to work!" a _Kapo_ threatened us with a club, as he shouted at us. We resumed back to work, as we lifted more lumber to a pile, where the other prisoners lift them up to make them stand.

"I know some people here, who talks about escaping here." Zussman whispered.

"Escape? There's no way that we could escape from here!" I whispered. "Electric barbed wires, gunmen at the towers, dogs, and possibly minefields."

"We know about that, but we haven't formally planned on escaping."

"I don't even know how I'm going to get back home than." I became increasingly worried.

"I'm sure we'll have to hide somewhere or get some routes to find our way back to the states." he said.

"True, but you may not know... I'm from future." I said, as Zussman gazed at me from first I was bluffing, but until I gave him a concerned look. He knew I was a bit serious.

* * *

At the end of our day, we're been ordered to head to our barracks. I followed Zussman to his bunk, where we'll be sleeping for the night. Next to ours there were two other prisoners. One of them was strongly buffed with a light beard and another was similar, but bald.

"Zussman, whose this?" the strongly buffed prisoner asked him.

"This is Alex. Alex this Sammy Mutterperl and Berel Jastrow" Zussman introduced me.

I recognized the two right away from _War and Remembrance_. However, I didn't have enough time to explain or even bother to say it.

"So, you're the new prisoner here, yes?" Sammy asked.

"Yes. I was told that you three been planning an escape." I answered.

"We were. We're now being transferred to work on crematoriums. New transfers will finish the job." Berel added.

"There has to be a way out of here and I also need to get back to my time. I'm from the future."

"The future?" Sammy questioned. "This isn't time for games like this."

"No it's true, even Zussman is from another universe as well." I added, as the two prisoners looked at each other clueless.

"He's telling the truth. That's how I got here." Zussman added.

"What's the future like?" Berel asked.

"I'm not so sure anymore, because been traveling back in time and to another universe. I can't fully tell, but mainly I know, this camp will be liberated." I answered.

"When?" Sammy wanted to know, as glimmer of hope kicked in.

I shook my head. "Not for another three years."

"Oh." Sammy was bit disappointed. "However, we'll be planning an escape."

"Just us or the whole camp?" I asked.

"Just us. Whatever we say-"

"I know. Must keep a secret." I nodded my head.

"Good. For now, we should get to sleep. We start bright and early." Berel suggested. " _Laila Tov._ (Goodnight.)"

" _Laila Tovi_. (Goodnight)." Zussman said.

"Goodnight." I said.

Zussman and I got into our bunks and kept close to each other to keep ourselves warm, as the night became cold. I somewhat knew from _Call of Duty: WW2_ that he also speaks German and I also knew that he was Jewish.

"Is that why you're here?"

"Because of what?" he questioned.

"Because you're Jewish."

Zussman sighed and nodded his head. "I remember when some of my brothers in arms were captured. An SS officer ordered a solider to separate American POWs and American Jewish POWs. Eventually, that's how I got sent to a POW work camp. Before waking up here, from no reason only to thought that I was transferred over night. "

"I'm sorry, Zussman." I apologized.

"And you..."

"No I'm not." I answered.

"Than you shouldn't be here. Why are you here than?" he asked.

I pulled my color triangle with a black rectangle color coded. "Even though I'm not a real POW, but more likely a spy. And also because I have a disability. Normally, they would more likely killed them upon arrival. For some reason I'm not."

Zussman took some deep breaths. "If something happens, if you're not strong enough or can't lift. We'll find some other way to find work for you. I promise."

"Just promise me that we find a way out here. Even if we have to die trying." I wanted him to promise another.

Zussman nodded his. "Alright, but now we need to get to sleep." We than laid on our backs, as I looked up on the wooden bunk, as I began to close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

Weeks in, we were put into work on constructing crematoriums and apparently to my surprise a new gas chamber. For one of the occurrences I knew what we were doing, as I saw a transport arriving, mostly woman, children, and the elderly being escorted into a complex that led downstairs, as I looked to see the chimney stack smoke arising. It would be after twenty minutes that Nazis horrific and hellish deeds are in complete, as they depose the weak and unfit for work.

My heart races every time I see a smoke rise from the chimney stack. Eventually, I lost my concentration, as I bumped into someone and the bricks fell from my hands. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!" I became scared that I quickly started to pick some of the bricks up, until I was being called.

"You. Come here." a SS officer called for me.

"No, no, no, no..." I repeated silent, as I was hesitant. Until I knew what it was going to happen that I have no other choice, but to accept. I walked slowly, until I walked a bit faster, as he than shouted at me to hurry up. When I got to his face, I recognized the face right away from Spain.

"Remember me." Hoss recognized me, as he questioned me.

"Oh s-" I than received a punch from him that knocked me to the ground. He than took a rope from a nearby SS officer and started to whipping me near towards my face. I quickly rolled onto my back, so I wasn't given another blow on my face, but instead given onto my back. He continued lash me repetitively, until I was losing consciousness that I fainted from the pain.

A splash of water woke me up to see it was Zussman, Berel, and Sammy. Probably they volunteered or been ordered to wake me up from my faint. Zussman came down to my level. "Are you alright?"

In slight of tears came out of my eye. "I'm fine."

"We need to find him another work. He won't last another brick, if he keeps making the mistake again." Sammy suggested.

Minutes later, I was picked up and back on my feet. Zussman and Berel took me to a farming cage where rabbits and other farm animals were kept in further away from the camp. I basically fed the caged rabbits some carrots and it went well.

"Just make sure you find your way back to our barracks, before they question you." Berel instructed me, before he and Zussman headed on their way.

I nodded my head, as I watched them leave. It was a bit peace and little quiet, as I continued to feed some animals with some grown vegetables. Minutes later, I heard a truck came by to see two SS men coming out and with them were more cages of rabbits.

"You!" one of them called for me. I hurried over to the back of the truck. "If you're working here, get these cages unloaded and put them into those cages. Understand?"

"Yes sir." I nodded my head.

"Good, get started." the SS man left with another, as they entered a living barrack where SS officers are stationed or live.

I started to unload a few rabbits from their cages. As I looked at them, some of them look like they were wild caught or most caught from farms in the east. I felt a bit guilty of putting them cages that suppress their freedom. When I grabbed another cage of rabbits, I gasped that I dropped the cage and I fell on to the grass.

"Ow! Watch it!" one of the rabbits spoke in the cage, with a lion maned fur.

"Bigwig?"

"Well, well a human talk what a surprise." the lion maned rabbit spoke.

"Steady on, Bigwig. It's probably the first human speaking to us." another rabbit with hazel brown eyes with red-brown fur.

"Hazel?" I than noticed the same exact colored rabbit, but smaller. "And Fiver?"

"Ummm... hello. Do you understand?" the tall red-brown fur rabbit spoke to me.

"No! No, no, no..." I became shocked that they're Watership Down rabbits from _Watership Down_ TV series...


	10. Planning For Escape

I couldn't believe it! Hazel and his brother Fiver, and Bigwig are here locked in cages with other rabbits in Auschwitz. At the same time, I assume that they were probably taken from their home warren and teleport here.

"Hazel and Fiver, and Bigwig of Watership Down!" I was astonished, at the same time felt terrible that they were here. "However, it's terrible you guys are here."

"What do you mean here?" Bigwig asked.

I looked around to make sure no one sees me and then I got close to the cage. "Listen to me very carefully, this is a death camp, but in another universe to say."

"Another universe?" Hazel questioned.

"Perhaps another world that _Frith_ visited." Fiver said.

"No, it's the same world Earth, but another universe called _War and Remembrance_. It's hard to explain, but either way we're all not safe here." I said.

"How did you get yourself here than, mate?" Bigwig crossed his arms and questioned.

"I was captured, long story during a mission. How did you guys get here?"

"Apparently after defeating Woundwart back home, days later he returned but in a spirit form with hundreds of dark creatures and man." Hazel told me.

"Heartless... and Sorrento's men more likely." I said to myself. "What about everyone else at the warren? Is everyone safe: Hawkbit, Dandelion, Campion, Hannah, or anybody?"

Hazel felt despondent, as his ears lowered. _Lord Frith, Our hearts have joined the thousands. Our family and friends stopped running today._

I recognized that prayer that rabbits say when a rabbit dies. My heart began to ache to think everyone at the warren died. "It can't be. It can't be. Primrose, your kittens, Pipkin, and Spartina?"

Bigwig closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Silverweed as well?! This can't be true! Please don't tell me it's true!" I pleaded.

"It's true." Fiver shed a tear.

"We're the only ones left of Watership Down." Hazel stated. "The three of us were caged together and lost everyone else."

A tear fell from my eye, as I knew what it was like to lose a family. "My families are gone too."

"You lost them also?" Fiver asked.

"Days ago, they were murdered, as I found out after being kidnapped. And I won't stop until I save the universe and find my families' killer." I stated.

Fiver gasped.

"Fiver, what is it?" Hazel asked him, as he's having a vision.

 _Don't take revenge, whatever you do_. _You could only what your heart tells you to help others, before they suffer_. _A group of humans plot for escape only to be rescued by another not from this world._

"A vision!" I noticed.

"Yes, he even had a vision that our warren was going to be destroyed and only three will be captured." Hazel said.

"Don't worry. I with a group of trusting humans planning an escape and I'll get you guys out of there no matter what." I promised.

"When?" Bigwig asked.

"I don't know... we're still arranging the plans, but it may not be soon. We'll come for you in case there is. You have my word."

"If you return to help and free us, we'll be in service to you, until we return home." Hazel made a vow.

I nodded, as I started to feed them some carrots. "In the meantime, I'll be feeding you guys until than."

"You're not making us become those household or farm rabbits, are ya?" Bigwig questioned.

"For the time being..."

"Perhaps you should share some of them. Take some." Hazel insisted.

"Oh no, we mustn't. If they found out I took some carrots, it'll be my neck and much worse for my block." I refused.

"Please...and your name?" Hazel asked.

"Alex Wayne." I greeted.

Hazel bowed. "Pleasure to meet you Alex Wayne, you already know us: I'm Hazel, my little brother Fiver, and our _Owsla_ Captain Bigwig."

"It's a honor to meet you three as well, although I wish the circumstances isn't terrible as it is now." I bowed my head in greeting.

"Now... at least take a few, for your friends or someone you know." Hazel insisted.

I looked around and behind to make sure no SS was around. I than managed to snatch a few amount of carrots. "I'll see you guys soon, whenever I can to speak more and of course looking after you." I said a farewell, although it won't be the last time to see them around.

* * *

The evening came, as I joined back in my barrack with Zussman, Berel, and Sammy. They were tired and exhausted that they had to finish constructing a new crematorium complex.

"Perhaps you guys should have a carrot for strength." I reached into my pockets and still have the carrots that I took and shared it with them.

"Where did you find this?" Berel asked.

"While I was finding the rabbits." I wanted to tell them that they're three talking rabbits that spoke to me, but they'll question me. So I thought it wouldn't be a good time to bring it up. "Any updates about escape?"

"Apparently not, we managed to get into contact with a doctor in one of the barracks that could help us though." Zussman answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"He's an odd doctor, but it goes by Steven Q. Urkel."

"Steve Urkel?! Not possible!" I disbelief.

"He kept stating that he wasn't from here, but in Chicago." Berel added.

"It is true, he's from the States, like Zussman and myself."

"Either way, he's planning to arrange with a device that'll help you and Zussman escape." Sammy stated.

"What about you and Berel?" I asked, until Sammy than took of his shoe and pulled out a small canister of film. "What is that? Is that film?"

"The less you know about it, the better." he answered, until I figured out what it was.

"Than there's no need than. I know somewhat it is, but you don't have to say it." I recognized the canister, as they were photos of what goes on inside the camp. "So, how could I get to see the doctor, he's on the other side of the camp where _Sonderkommandos_ are."

"I'll make sure to have an arrangement to have you get to the other side." Sammy stated.

Berel nodded his head. "You'll be heading over there in the morning, for now get some rest."

I climbed up to my bunk and try to fall asleep, as I continued to hear whistles from guards somewhere nearby another barrack, with shouting. I decided to hear the cold winds in effort to help me sleep, as I began to imagine that I was free and wandering in the cold winter woods.

* * *

In the next day; before I could do my daily to feed the rabbits and speaking to Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig, Sammy made an arrangement to have me carry a large wheelbarrow of the deceased prisoners, as I was being accompanied by another prisoner helping me. We than arrived at one of the already built crematorium complex. When an SS guard opened the door, I smelled death and smoke. The _Sonderkommandos_ were doing their task, under the SS supervision to burn the bodies of the prisoners that were gassed.

I closed my eyes, as I couldn't be able to bare myself from seeing, although I already know so much about The Holocaust in history books and more. The prisoner escorted me, until I was able to open my eyes to see myself away from the ovens and the dead being cremated. We continued through the halls, until we arrived at a office to see some doctors in white coats lab coats. One of them was Steve Urkel, he wasn't the same nerd that I recognized from the television show of _Family Matters_. He's gloomily, from the work conditions he was doing.

"Excuse Dr. Urkel?" the prisoner tried to get his attention. "Someone is here to speak with you."

"Ohh... okay, why don't you guys excuse us." Steve than instructed the other doctors to leave, as they carried some sort of experiments that were in jars. The prisoner left with me and Steve.

"Steve Urkel?" I couldn't believe he was here.

"Dr. Steve Urkel at your service." he greeted.

"Well... it's terrible that your here, but I may need an ask for your assistance."

"A normal checkup?" he went over to grab some medical equipment to do a standard procedure for a patient's check-up.

"No... I need your help to escape from Auschwitz." I said.

"Impossible!" he spoke a little loud that he looked around to make sure none of us heard what we're about to discuss. He had me walked into a lab area, as he covered an dead prisoner, presuming to be a twin.

"Josef Mengele forcing you to do it, right?" I figured and Steve nodded his head slowly as a "yes".

"I really don't know how I got here, one moment I was with my love, Laura Winslow, until I was given a mickey and woke up here." Steve told me how he got here, before he turned towards me. "Were you given a mickey?"

"No, I was taken prisoner. We're trying to Sorrento taking over my present day universe and other universe, including yours." I answered.

"Oh gee, you must have used a time machine."

"Well, before I was being caught, yes. My team had to travel back in time to stop Frollo and Bellwether from executing Zootopia's former mayor Lionheart. Unfortunately, I understand it's a long story." I continued.

"Wow, a time machine to travel back in time. I remember inventing the UrkPad to travel anywhere." Steve recalled about his time that he invented a teleport pad, similar to Stewie Griffin's time machine pad to travel anywhere.

An idea finally popped into my head! "Say, do you could be able to make an UrkPad?! We could use to escape here!"

"Sadly no, I don't have enough equipment in effort to build the pad and of course... the SS guards."

"Right, but I'm hoping you would, because I need to get back into my time and I'll be able to take you, Zussman, and the rabbits of Watership Down." I added.

Steve took a minute to think. "I'm not too sure that I'll be able to make a UrkPad in a time like this. What a minute, rabbits?! _Oryctolagus cuniculus_?"

"Yes, long story again. There will be a possible revolt to stall time for us to escape and we'll be out of here before you know." I said.

"Well... I'm not too sure and can't give you guarantees, perhaps I'll try to find a way, while I'm not working." Steve decided to go for it.

"Alright, just keep very secretive as possible and not let anyone else know." I told him.

"No sweat. When no SS guards are around and I'm not working, I'll be able to get busy in my own room."

"You have your own room? Here?"

"Oh yes, the doctors are given rooms to sleep, when not working in this complex." he answered.

"Alright, just be careful. When this is over, I'll make sure you get back to the wonderful Winslows and to your wife, Laura."

He came by me and patted on my shoulder. "Anything to return to my lady love and the wonderful Winslows."

* * *

I nodded my head, as I said goodbye and the prisoner accompany me was waiting. We than took the same route, where we came in, as I closed my eyes again to avoid seeing the dead. When we got back outside, an SS guard shouted at us in German to get to work. I hurriedly ran away from the crematorium complex and ran all the way to feed the rabbits.

When I got there, I noticed one of the cages were opened. I noticed that Fiver and Bigwig were out of the cage, until I saw they were standing next to Hazel on the grass, tending him to his wounds.

"Hazel!" I was appalled that I hurried over to them. "What happened?!"

"'Man' tried to pick up Fiver, but Hazel bit the man. Than he threw Hazel to the ground and torturing him." Bigwig told me.

"Hazel?"

He was weak that he managed to open his eyes, while Fiver was tending his older brother's wounds. "He's very weak to respond. However, some barks would do for now."

I tried to gently touch him, until I accidentally placed my hand where he was wounded, that he hissed in pain. My heart felt dread and that it broke. "Who would ever done something to a rabbit like yourself."

"Please... get Fiver and Bigwig back into the cage. 'Man' would return here soon." Hazel weakly instructed me.

"Whose done this to you Hazel?" I asked to know who.

"No time! Get them up there!" he insisted, as he groaned in pain.

I gently picked up Fiver and Bigwig, one at a time, and put them into the cage. "What about you, Hazel?"

"Don't worry about me." he assured.

"No, you should be in-" Before I could say anything, the doorknob began to turn. Hazel warned me to hide and I did, as I hid not far from where they were. I was hiding behind some barrels and I got a view of the door open and out stepped Rudolf Hoss. And another was Colonel Strickland, as he had his baton with him.

"Strange rabbit, you are." Strickland finished his filling his mouth with some candy. "Want some Ruddy?"

Hoss shook his head for a "no". He than looked down at Hazel, as Hazel tried to stand himself up. "Weakling, those rabbits do nothing but flee from their enemies." Hoss mocked.

Strickland pointed his baton at Hazel, bravely he didn't fear for the baton. "How admirable... normally creatures like yourself would be afraid for those things. I guess you're too brave that you're used to it by now." Strickland shocks Hazel with the baton, with Hazel screaming in agonizing pain that my heart jolted. I could even see Fiver banging on the cage and reaching his paw out to his brother.

"So... you're not brave than. You're just crying..." Strickland teased.

"Do you really think he's crying in pain?" Hoss sternly questioned.

"Unless you think I'm not doing my job, care for you to try?" Strickland offered him to use the baton. He remained silent and bend down towards Hazel.

"Where are the other rabbits of your warren?" Hoss interrogated, as Hazel remained faithful as the Chief Rabbit to refuse to give in his fellow rabbits. "Where are the other rabbits?"

Strickland came towards them. "Perhaps you wanted to give another bite on my dear friend Hoss... here." Hoss wasn't sure, until Strickland told him to reach his hand out to Hazel's muzzle. When he got close to his nose, Strickland used his baton to shock Hazel, before he could try to bite Hoss again. The fire spark inside me that I wanted to intervene, but I couldn't be able to do anything, but watch without being detected and not get into trouble.

"We heard that some of your rabbits went missing. We managed to capture a few, but few others wandered off. Perhaps you could tell us where they're and I might consider letting you and the others free." Strickland spoke.

"You came and destroyed our warren! Don't you already have enough of what you wanted?!" Hazel questioned.

"Of course, but you won't be so lucky. Perhaps, when we found your fellow rabbits more will be less fortunate. More worse will come to your rabbits when we get done with you." Strickland added.

"Than... why didn't you just gassed or shot us when you had a chance?"

Furious, he than shocked Hazel once more until he passes out. A tear fell from my eye. The two than walked off, until they closed the door behind as they re-entered the living barrack. I hurried over to gently pick up unconscious Hazel and placed him into the cage where Bigwig and Fiver are in. Before I closed it, I even gave them some food, mostly for Hazel to get his strength back.

"I don't understand why 'man' would do horrible things to us." Fiver let a tear rolled down from his eye, as he takes care of Hazel.

"Some humans care for others and smallest creatures to the large, others think they're superior and dominant." I told Fiver.

"Any luck about getting us out?" Bigwig asked.

"I did, but it may take time. He's putting himself at risk. Worst will come to him, if he gets caught." I answered. "I'll make sure you guys get freed before heading out."

"Wait, perhaps can you help us find our fellow rabbits?" Fiver than asked for their help.

"I thought your warren was destroyed." I thought originally from what I was being told.

"Yes, but some of us managed to escape, but not sure where." Bigwig added.

I nodded my head slowly. "Alright, perhaps you join my team, when we escape, my team could help you found your fellow rabbits and a new warren."


	11. Author's Note

Hello fellow readers, I'm wanting to apologize to you that this story will no longer continue, as a remake of it already out called _Unleashed_. I do apologize again and hope you forgive me. I still have other writings to do as well along with _Unleashed_. I'm also planning to do a Kingdom Hearts/Watership Down Crossover, as well a TV series of another show that I've been requested. I understand that you may be disappointed of this story's cancellation, but there's the rewrite version of this without Timeless involvement, as I already mentioned the title. However, if you wished to see other stories, please feel free to do so, as well read _Unleashed_. Stay Tuned and I do apologize again for the Kingdom Hearts/Timeless Crossover.


End file.
